Takdir yang Menyebalkan
by Ritsu ayumu
Summary: Summary: Takdir yang selalu mempermaikan perasaan mereka, akankah dapat menjadi sesuatu yang pantas untuk di  pertahankan?/seorang kelahiran muggle yang menghancurkan ideologi seorang darah murni/rated M? cuma cari aman aja, no lemon XD
1. Chapter 1

**Takdir yang Menyebalkan**

Ini fanfict pertama ku  
>Hehehehe<br>untuk yang pertama ini aku membuat DRAMIONE, aku suka pairing nya.

Latar: tahun ke-7 sebelum pertempuran melawan Voldemort.

**Disclaimer**: seandainya _HARRY POTTER_ punya saya, Hermione akan menikah dengan Draco, *ngarep*  
>tapi ini tetap punya tante <em>J K ROWLING<em>. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya.

**summary**: takdir yang selalu mempermaikan perasaan mereka, akankah dapat menjadi sesuatu yang pantas untuk di pertahankan? (maaf, summary nya gaje banget)

**kata kunci**: "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"  
>tapi mohon tanggapannya,*tampang polos memohon*<p>

**warning**: bahaya, tekan back atau anda akan mual dan membanting fanfict gaje saya.

**Rated**: untuk saat ini rating T, tapi pada chapter berikutnya tidak dapat di pungkiri akan rating M, karena terdapat kata-kata kasar dan makian yang tak pantas. *author di hajar*

ok  
>selamat membaca. <p>

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.  
>.<strong> 

**HERMIONE POV  
><strong>  
>aku benci takdir yang<br>telah mempertemukan ku dengannya, kenapa harus bertemu, kenapa harus berbeda, kenapa enam tahun yang lalu kami harus saling menyapa?

**FLASHBACK ON**

saat itu aku di Diagon Alley bersama kedua orang tua ku, aku heran kenapa seorang muggle-born seperti ku bisa jadi penyihir. Tapi kedua orang tua ku tampak senang mengetahui putrinya dapat bersekolah di Hogwarts, sekolah terkenal di dunia sihir.

Hari itu aku berkeliling mencari buku yang menarik, tapi tampaknya semua lezat untuk dibaca. Ketika hendak menjangkau buku di rak yang tinggi aku bertemu denganya, rambut pirang platinanya tertata rapi dan wajahnya yang putih, mulus bagai porselen, sungguh suatu maha karya atau sebuah sihir terindah yang pernah kulihat ada padanya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke buku yang kupilih dan memberikan buku itu pada ku.

"Siswi kelas satu?" tanyanya ramah.

"I-iya!" entah kenapa aku jadi gugup begini.

"Kita seangkatan, ku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik nantinya!", sahut laki-laki itu, lalu segera pergi, tampaknya ia di tunggu ayahnya di luar toko, mereka tampak mirip dengan rambut pirang platina itu, namun rambut ayahnya lebih panjang.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**NORMAL POV**

Hermione Granger gadis yang terbilang cantik, rambut pirang ke coklatan dan bergelombang. Badannya proposional, kulitnya putih dan mulus. Tidak hanya dari fisik saja yang membuat siswa di Hogwarts tergila-gila padanya, tapi juga karena otaknya yang jenius. Dia terbilang sebagai siswi terpintar di Hogwarts. Tak hanya  
>itu, ia salah satu dari trio emas Gryffindor, Hermione sahabat dari Harry Potter 'anak yang bertahan hidup' dan Ronald Weasley.<p>

Hermione yang biasa di panggil Mione itu menjabat sebagai ketua murid puteri, sehingga ia jarang sekali dapat berkumpul di asrama  
>Gryffindor.<p>

Waktu menunjukkan jam 08.00 malam, dengan berat hati ia harus pergi ke menara khusus asrama ketua murid. Ketika akan melewati  
>lukisan di pintu, ia sudah merasakan aura yang tak enak<br>dan ternyata firasatnya benar, ia melihat Draco Malfoy sedang bercumbu mesra dengan Pansy  
>Parkinson di sofa depan perapian.<p>

"Ooh...god!" pekik Hermione tertahan, "potong dua puluh angka dari Slytherin karena Draco Malfoy membawa masuk siswi yang bukan ketua murid atau pun  
>prefek ke asrama ketua murid, dan potong masing-masing sepuluh angka<br>karena melakukan hal memalukan di sini!" kata Hermione  
>jengkel.<p>

Draco Malfoy, ketua murid putera berambut pirang platina, berkulit putih, bermata abu-abu cerah itu terkejut dan  
>menoleh ke arah Hermione yang berada di samping sofa yang ia duduki dengan kening berkerut. Mata abu-abunya melihat kilatan kemarahan di mata coklat ketua murid puteri.<p>

"Apa-apaan itu, hah?" ketus Draco.

" Jangan pura-pura tidak bersalah,Malfoy!" hardik Hermione tak kalah ketusnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sementara sang ketua murid saling melempar makian, Pansy Parkinson berdiri dari samping Draco dan berjalan keluar dengan wajah  
>pucat pasi. Siswi Slytherin itu tidak berani membentak ketua Hermione seperti biasa.<br>*ehem! ==" mereka bercumbu hanya berdua-duaan dan pelukan di sofa saja,  
>tidak lebih loh!*<p>

"Sekarang bisakah beri penjelasan, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan nada sopan tapi memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Kau mau penjelasan apa dari ku, Granger?" ketus Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Semuanya!", kata Hermione tak mau kalah.

"Kau cemburu pada ku?"

"Jangan harap,Malfoy!"

"Lalu kenapa kau kesal, hah?"

"Berhenti membela diri, Malfoy!" geram Hermione, "apa  
>kau mau aku memberimu detensi<br>atas semua itu?"

"Suka-suka aku mau melakukan apa!" sahut Draco dengan santai dan bangkit dari sofanya lalu berjalan menuju  
>kamar.<p>

"MALFOY!" bentak Hermione yang sangat  
>kesal dengan sikap Draco yang cuek dan sok berkuasa, " kau<br>benar-benar menyebal kan!".

Draco Malfoy hanya menyeringai seperti  
>biasa dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.<p>

'Sungguh suatu kesalahan aku mengenalnya' gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

Entah takdir baik atau buruk yang telah mendatanginya dan  
>mempertemukannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Jika di tanya pada para siswi di Hogwarts, mereka pasti akan berteriak histeris dan berkata,<br>"Kau keberuntungan bagi ku...!" bisa di bayangkan.

Terkadang ia juga berfikir begitu, Draco Malfoy, sosok iblis berwujud malaikat, dia memang pantas menjadi Prince of Slytherin. Otaknya cerdas, tampan, dan kaya raya. Wanita mana yang tidak  
>terpikat olehnya, sang pewaris tunggal kekayaan Malfoy yang tidak akan habis untuk tujuh turunan. Tapi sifatnya benar-benar menyebalkan! Belakangan ia juga seperti berkepribadian ganda. Sifatnya dapat berubah-ubah kapan saja. Terkadang kekanak-kanakan dan suka sekali mengejek Hermione dengan sebutan yang sangat<br>kasar bagi Hermione. 'Mud-Blood' kata yang sangat di benci olehnya, tapi selalu melekat di bibir tipis Draco. Lalu ia juga bisa bersikap sangat  
>pendiam dan dingin, atau tampak sangat manja dan 'menggemaskan(?)'. <p>

Senin pagi, pukul 07.00.

"Gawat, aku bisa terlambat ke kelas transfigurasi nih!" kata Hermione yang bergegas keluar dari  
>asramanya, berlari menuju kelas Minerva<br>Mcgonagall.

"Hey, Mione!" sahut Harry dari ujung koridor dan di ikuti oleh Ronald weasley.

"Oh, pagi Harry, Ron!", sahut Hermione tersengal-sengal karena berlari tanpa henti.

"Tenanglah Mione, kau pasti takut terlambat kan!", kata Ron mengernyit.

"Ya, aku memang takut terlambat Ron, ini sudah lewat dari jam 7." kata Hermione kesal.

"Tenanglah, belum terlambat!" kata Harry menenangkan lalu mereka berjalan menuju kelas transfigurasi. Di Hogwart, tak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengenal mereka, trio emas berbakat dari Gryffindor.

"Hahahaha", seperti biasa, Draco Malfoy si ketua murid putera tertawa melecehkan sambil menatap Hermione yang tengah berjalan ke bangkunya, saat itu prof. Mcgonagall belum datang hingga  
>mereka masih menunggu dengan<br>melakukan kesibukan masing-masing. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus jengkel  
>ke arah Draco, ' mimpi buruk di pagi hari' itulah yang ada di otaknya. Baginya Melihat tingkah Draco Malfoy adalah suatu mimpi buruk yang harus di hapus dari ingatan, kebencian sudah terlalu mendarah daging dan tak dapat di pungkiri, ingin sekali ia memberi mantra kutukan bertubi-tubi ke arah malfoy laknat itu, menutup rapat mulutnya hingga tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata apa pun yang pastinya akan membuat telinga<br>Hermione merah saking kesalnya.

**DRACO POV  
><strong>  
>Pagi ini Slytherin sekelas dengan Gryffindor dan itu artinya aku harus bertemu dengan mud-blood sok tahu segalanya itu. Melihatnya berjalan dengan bahagia dan di apit oleh Potter<br>dan si miskin Weasley benar-benar membuatku semakin  
>jengkel, bukannya aku cemburu tapi aku hanya tidak suka melihat senyum di bibir mereka, senyum<br>tanpa beban.

Agrr. . . Walau terus ku pungkiri tapi aku memang iri dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa Harry yg tidak punya orang tua dapat menyunggingkan senyum bahagia seperti itu, lalu Ronald  
>Weasley, anak dari keluarga Weasley yang miskin, aku herankenapa ia dapat di terima di Hogwarts.<br>Kemudian Hermione Granger, gadis mudblood yang seharusnya tak berada di sini.

Tapi dia di sukai dan di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan yang ku benci adalah sifatnya yangg sok tahu itu. Apa pantas, aku seorang Malfoy  
>iri pada mereka? Jika orang-orang mendengarnya mereka akan menertawakan ku. Tapi ku akui itu benar, aku butuh kasih sayang bukan hanya dari ibu tapi juga dari ayah dan teman-temanku dan kasih sayang yang ku butuhkan adalah kasih sayang yang tulus. Kini aku menertawakan diri ku<br>sendiri, takdir ini begitu menyebalkan tapi ku pastikan aku  
>tidak akan meminta kasih sayang itu karena aku adalah Malfoy.<p>

**NORMAL POV  
><strong>  
>semua mata pelajaran telah di selesaikan, matahari telah bersembunyi dan di gantikan sang bulan, seluruh murid Hogwarts kini berada di aula besar untuk menyantap makan malam, tapi tidak semuanya. jika di<br>perhatikan dengan baik kita tidak akan menemukan ketua murid putera dan tidak ada yang tau dimana ia sekarang.

"Hai, Mione!", sapa Ginny ramah sambil menepuk pundak Hermione dari belakang dan membuatnya hampir tersedak oleh jus labu  
>yang di minumnya.<p>

"Oh, Ginny...kau mengagetkan ku!" sahut Hermione seraya menatap Ginny si bungsu Weasley  
>yang duduk di sampingnya.<p>

"Kalian tau apa yang ku dengar tadi?" katanya dengan nada  
>misterius berharap teman-temannya akan penasaran.<p>

"Memang apa yang kau dengar Gin?" tanya Ron cuek sambil terus menyantap kalkun panggangnya.

"Ku dengar, sejak tadi Draco Malfoy menghilang, tidak ada yang tau dimana dia sekarang" jawab Ginny antusias, tapi hanya di respon biasa oleh Ron dan Harry.

"Ayolah Gin, itu bukan sesuatu yang penting!" celetuk Hermione.

"Mione benar!" timpal Ron sekenanya karena ia terus memaksa kalkun panggangnya untuk masuk ke mulut.

"Yah..." Ginny menghela nafas, "aku hanya memberi tahu, lagi pula para Slytherin sibuk mencarinya!"

"Ku rasa...dia di culik Nurgle!" sahut Luna Lovegood yang sudah  
>berada di belakang Ginny.<p>

"Ku harap kau benar Lun!", kata Ron antusias, walau ia tidak tau apa dan siapa itu Nurgle yang pasti jika dia menculik Draco, Ron akan benar-benar bersyukur. Laki-laki berambut merah menyala itu menaruh dendam kusumat pada si bungsu Malfoy.

Sejenak semuanya hening namun detik kemudian mereka terkikik geli.

~JAM 8 MALAM~

"Aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya!" kata Hermione seraya berdiri dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal yang bisa ditebak bukanlah sebuah bacaan ringan.

"Seperti biasa Mione, berkencan dengan para buku?" ejek Ron, yang di ejek mendengus kesal dan segera melangkahkan kaki dengan perasaan bahagia ke tempat yang disukainya, perpustakaan Hogwarts!

"Malam miss. Granger!", sapa mrs. Pince si petugas perpustakaan.

"Malam", sahut Hermione ramah. Kini dia berjalan menuju rak buku yang tingginya hampir mencapai langit-langit. Ia meletakkan buku yang dibawanya tadi lalu mencari buku yang baru.

"Sial!" umpat seseorang dari balik  
>rak, dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Hermione mencoba mencari tahu siapa dan apa yang terjadi di balik sana. Seketika Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya.<p>

"Malfoy?", desisnya.

"Granger?" sahut Draco yang tidak kalah kagetnya.

"Huh, kau menguntit ku, hah?" kerutan dikening Hermione semakin bertambah.

"Jangan mimpi!" ketusnya lalu  
>membuang muka dari hadapan si pangeran Slytherin.<p>

"Dasar mud-blood!" desis Draco lalu menutup buku yang tengah ia baca lalu pergi begitu saja.

Telinga Hermione terasa panas mendengar ucapan laknat si ketua murid putera, namun kali ini  
>ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat hingga ia tidak membalas hinaan itu.<p>

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 10 malam, tidak seharusnya ada siswa yang berkeliaran di lorong kastil, kecuali ketua murid puteri dan putera yang sedang patroli. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka di hiasi dengan keheningan hanya suara langkah kaki menjadi musik  
>di malam yang sunyi.<p>

"Aku ngantuk!" keluh Draco santai.

"Aku juga!" ketus Hermione.

"Huh, sudahlah!" Draco berhenti dan di ikuti Hermione.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Aku mau balik ke asrama, aku mengantuk dan tidak tahan berlama-lama bersamamu!" keluh Draco panjang lebar.

"Kau kira aku betah berlama-lama bersamamu, hah?" timpal Hermione kesal lalu berjalan kembali ke asrama ketua murid di menara tertinggi Hogwart, di ikuti Draco yang tengah menyeringai.

Sesampai di asrama, Draco segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa paling besar dan empuk diruang rekreasi.

"Kau bilang kau mengantuk, Malfoy?" kata Hermione dengan penekatan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Suka-suka aku!" ketus Draco. Hermione memutar bola matanya, dia benar-benar tidak tau lagi  
>harus bicara apa pada laki-laki itu.<p>

"Ya sudah, terserah!" kata Hermione putus asa lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco dengan jengkel.

Saat hendak pergi ke kamar, Draco menahan tangannya lalu menariknya mendekat ke sofa yang ia duduki.

"A-apa yang-?" kata-kata Hermione terputus saat melihat Draco dengan mata sayu memaksanya duduk lalu menatapnya lekat.

"Ng...aku belum ngantuk!" bisiknya manja. Hermione terasa tersedak mendengar Draco berkata dengan nada seperti itu.

"La-lalu kau mau apa, hah?" bentak  
>Hermione yang terdengar gugup namun terus berusaha agar nada suaranya tetap datar.<p>

"Ng...kau juga tidak boleh tidur, bodoh!" kata Draco dengan nada lembut namun kata-katanya tetap terdengar kasar di telinga Hermione.

**HERMIONE POV  
><strong>  
>Aku terus merutuki semua ini, dia benar-benar membuat ku gugub, jika berlama-lama lagi dia akan tau kalau sekarang aku sangat gugub. Ada apa dengannya, matanya sayu dan terlihat...manja?, demi kaus kaki Merlin, aku lebih suka melihat seringaiannya dari pada melihatnya seperti ini.<p>

**NORMAL POV**

"Aku sudah ngantuk!" ketus Hermione lalu bangkit dari sofa.

"Disini saja!" kata Draco (baca: perintah)

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama bersamamu!" bentak Hermione kesal. Draco menarik tangan Hermione untuk kembali duduk dengannya, tapi Hermione sudah  
>terlanjur jengkel mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lalu<br>mengacungkannya pada Draco.

"Lepaskan aku, Malfoy" bentak Hermione.

"Hei...turunkan tongkatmu itu!" bujuk Draco lembut, tapi percuma Hermione tidak akan menurunkannya sebelum ia dilepaskan.

**DRACO POV**

Aku tidak peduli lagi betapa konyolnya aku malam ini, tak apalah hanya malam ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya, mungkin saja dengan ku perlakukan seperti ini ia tidak akan mau lagi mendekati ku, aku muak dengannya. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa 'darah lumpur' sepertinya dapat menjadi ketua murid puteri, dia tidak pantas kan?

"MALFOY!" bentak Hermione lalu melepaskan diri dari ku dan langsung ke kamarnya.

Cih, liat saja nanti, akan ku kerjai kau habis-habisan mud-blood!

**~ Bersambung ~**

**Wawawawwa**

**Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya… itu pun jika reader mau lanjutannya, jadi mohon mohon mohon ripiu nya ya minna… m(_ _)m**

**Salam,**

**Ritsu ayumu ^^  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kya….gomennasai… (_ _")

Aku benar-benar lelet update *dirajam*

Ok, langsung aja tanpa membuat minna penasaran *PD amat* ^o^"

Latar: tahun ke-7 sebelum pertempuran melawan Voldemort.

**Disclaimer**: seandainya HARRY POTTER punya saya, Hermione akan menikah dengan Draco, *ngarep*  
>tapi ini tetap punya tante J K ROWLING. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya bentar.<p>

**summary**: takdir yang selalu mempermaikan perasaan mereka, akankah dapat menjadi sesuatu yang pantas untuk di pertahankan? (maaf, summary nya gaje banget)

**kata kunci**: "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"  
>tapi mohon tanggapannya,*tampang polos memohon*<p>

**warning**:  
>bahaya, tekan back atau anda akan mual dan membanting fanfict gaje saya.<p>

**Rated**: untuk saat ini rating T, tapi pada chapter berikutnya tidak dapat di pungkiri akan rating M, karena terdapat kata-kata kasar dan makian yang tak pantas. *author di hajar* 

ok  
>selamat membaca.<p>

Chapter 2

.

.

. 

Pagi yang mendung mengawali hari para penghuni Hogwart,  
>dengan wajah memelas mereka memasuki kelas, tampak jelas di<br>fikiran mereka saat ini adalah tempat tidur yang hangat atau sofa empuk di dekat perapian  
>yang menyala, bagaimana tidak,<br>suhu pagi itu  
>sangat dingin padahal belum turun salju.<p>

"MALFOY...TAK BISAKAH KAU MANDI  
>LEBIH CEPAT, AKU BISA<br>TERLAMBAT!" bentak Hermione sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi di asrama ketua murid. Ini adalah hal kedua yang dibenci Hermione di sini selain Draco Malfoy yaitu, kamar mandi yang hanya satu walaupun sangat luas.

"Malfoy, jika kau belum juga keluar, pintu ini akan ku  
>hancurkan!" ancam Hermione kesal.<p>

"Lakukan saja kalau kau mau!" sahut Draco menyeringai yang tiba-tiba saja sudah membuka  
>pintu kamar mandi, tampaknya<br>ritualnya terganggu oleh suara nyaring partnernya.

"Minggir!" ketus Hermione dan menarik Draco keluar.

"Hei...tangan mu mengotori ku!" umpat Draco seraya menepuk lengan baju mandinya. Hermione  
>hanya memutar bola<br>matanya, mendengus sebal dan membanting pintu kamar mandi  
>sekeras mungkin, bersyukurlah<br>pintu itu terbuat dari kayu terbaik kalau tidak pasti sudah tidak akan terpasang  
>lagi pada engselnya.<p>

Siang itu kelas transfigurasi dihuni oleh warga Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Seperti  
>biasa ada aura ketidaksukaan pada masing-masing kubu!<p>

"Sial, hampir saja aku terlambat!" umpat Hermione kesal, sementara Harry dan Ron yang duduk mengapitnya mengernyit ngeri, mereka tau jika Hermione marah, akan sangat berbahaya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Mione?" tanya Harry ngeri.

"Dia melakukan ritual sihir kutukan di kamar mandi hingga aku harus menunggu satu jam lebih, tak bisakah pagi ku tenang tanpa orang seperti itu, huh?" omel Hermione kesal.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Draco yang tengah asik tertawa licik bersama teman-  
>temannya.<p>

Harry dan Ron yang sudah langsung mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Hermione hanya terkikik geli dan  
>langsung berhenti ketika si gadis mendelik angker pada mereka.<p>

Hening, semua murid diam dan fokus pada pelajaran yang disampaikan Prof. Mcgonagall, Tentu saja, inilah keahliannya entah apa yang diperbuatnya tapi dia dapat membuat murid-murid yang mendengarnya fokus.

Tapi mantra sang Proffesor tidak terlalu berhasil hari ini karena ada sepasang muridnya yang tampak gelisah, sesekali melirik ke  
>arah masing-masing dan berbalik saat tatapan sang coklat madu bertemu dengan sang abu-abu.<p>

**HERMIONE POV****  
><strong>  
>Argh...kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan. Tingkahnya, senyumnya, tatapannya, semua padanya menyebalkan.<p>

Aku terus merutuki kehadiran si tunggal Malfoy itu, tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di great hall. Ku sapukan pandangan ku keseluruh ruangan, ketika ku melihat ke arah meja Gryffindor senyum ku mengembang.

Aku duduk di depan kedua sahabat ku, Harry dan Ron. Hanya di saat berada di great hall aku dapat berkumpul dengan mereka karena tugas ku sebagai ketua murid terlalu padat.

"Hei, Mione!" sapa Harry ketika aku baru datang.

Aku tersenyum pada Harry dan mengernyit ketika mata ku menangkap sosok Ron si rambut merah yang berusaha memasukan beberapa jenis makanan sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

"wakhu hehafaruan, Mhonn!" Ron bergumam tak jelas karena tatapan ku, ku rasa ia berusaha bilang kalau ia kelaparan.

"Mione, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si pangeran Slytherin?" tanya Ginny dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Owh...kami berteman baik, Gin!" ejek ku kesal.

"DRAKKIE. . ." teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan suara cempreng. Ku pastikan, dia pasti Pansy Parkinson, gadis penggoda!

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang berlari ke meja Slytherin lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Draco Malfoy.

'Tingkahnya menjijikan!' sindir ku dalam hati.

"Mereka pacaran?" tanya Seamus yang saat itu duduk di samping kiri Ron.

"Mungkin," sahut Ron cuek.

"Bukan, aku saja pernah liat dia sedang berciuman dengan Blaise Zabini." bantah Ginny.

"Kau yakin?" tanya ku tak percaya.

Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya, karena setahu ku Pansy menyukai Draco.

"Aku tak mungkin salah lihat, Mione!" jawab Ginny meyakinkan.

'Ck! Dasar wanita genit!' gumam ku di hati.

Suasana kembali damai, semua makan dalam diam. Waktu pun berlalu begitu saja, menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

Di meja Gryffindor yang tertinggal hanya aku, Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Luna yang kebetulan duduk di meja Gryffindor.

"Sebaiknya segera balik ke asrama," kata ku memecah kesunyian.

Semua tampak mengangguk setuju lalu kami mulai beranjak pergi. Malam itu aku sendirian lagi ke asrama.

Huft! Aku ingin balik ke Gryffindor. Aku berjalan dengan cepat, meski aku sering menyelinap keluar malam-malam bersama Harry dan Ron, tetap saja aku takut apalagi sendirian. Hogwarts penuh misteri jadi aku tak mau ambil resiko.  
>Satu belokan lagi aku akan berhadapan dengan lukisan di pintu masuk asrama. Tapi seseorang yang tidak pernah ku duga ralat! tak pernah ku harapkan sebelumnya muncul memblokir jalan ku.<p>

"Theodore Nott?" desis ku.

"Hi, Granger!" sahutnya.

Senyumnya terlihat tidak bersahabat, mau apa anak Slytherin disini?

"Woha, ada miss. Granger!" kata Blaise yang muncul setelah Nott.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini, hah?" ketus ku.

"Entahlah, mungkin...," gumam Blaise.

"Karna ingin menemuimu!" sambung Nott.

Ck, mau apa mereka. Pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk.

**DRACO POV**

Tertangkap kau Granger Mud-blood. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang dalam peperangan sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Ku ukir senyum licik di wajah tampan ku. (narsisnya -_-" *di cekik draco*)

Kini Blaise dan Nott telah menghadang si Granger, aku berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Hei, Mud-blood jalang!" kata ku melecehkan.

Ku lihat ia mendelik angker ke arah ku. Dia kesal dengan panggilan ku. Ayolah Granger jangan buat aku tertawa, kau itu seharusnya senang karna aku telah memberimu panggilan kesayangan.

"Malfoy," Granger mendesis berbahaya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini, heh?" tanya ku.

"Kami kesini karena diundang oleh miss. Granger tentunya." jawab Blaise santai.

"Wah wah...kau benar-benar wanita jalang Granger," kata ku sambil terus mendekat, "apa si weasley sudah tak memuaskanmu lagi?"

Aku tertawa puas dan di ikuti Blaise dan Nott. Ku lihat wajah si Granger sudah memerah dan hendak menangis.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara , ferret!" bentaknya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Kau yang harus hati-hati Granger!" geram ku dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"MALFOY!" lagi-lagi aku di bentak.

Cih, berani sekali dia. Ku letakkan tangan ku di samping kiri-kanannya hingga ia tak punya jalan untuk lari.

"Kenapa Granger, kau gugup?" tanya ku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku tersenyum licik.

"Mr. Filch," bisik Nott.

Seketika itu juga wajah kami berubah panik. Mr. Filch akan memergoki kami berkeliaran malam-malam. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik Hermione menuju asrama ketua murid dan di susul oleh Blaise dan Nott.

"LEPASKAN!" si Granger menarik tangannya dari genggaman ku dengan kasar lalu berlari ke kamar.

**NORMAL POV**

Hermione membanting pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Di hempaskannya tubuhnya ke ranjang dan cairan bening yang hangat menetes di pipi mulusnya.

Hatinya begitu terluka, ia di pandang rendah dan di katai murahan di depan orang yang dibencinya. Draco Malfoy benar-benar telah menyakitinya.

\(-..-\(-..-\(-..-\(-..-\(-..-\(-..-\(-..-)

**HERMIONE POV**

Malfoy, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, menyakitkan, kau bagai duri dalam hidup ku. Terlalu menjunjung status darah yang kau anggap murni dan membuat ku seolah lumpur menjijikan. Kau benar-benar menyakitkan, kau memang iblis berwujud malaikat, Malfoy!

Malam itu aku tak dapat tidur, kata-kata laki-laki pirang pucat itu terus terngiang di telinga ku. Apalagi ia juga mengungkit masalah Ron, orang yang aku sukai.

Sudah jam 6 pagi, aku harus segera sarapan ke great hall, tapi aku tidak nafsu makan. Aku harus berendam di air panas dulu, aku sangat lelah.

Dengan berat hati, ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju ruang rekreasi. Tampaknya si Ferret belum bangun. Aku kembali berjalan melewati sofa-sofa empuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

Ku pandangi wajah ku di cermin selagi air panas beraroma teraphy mengisi bak mandi yang sangat besar, ibarat kolam renang.

Mata ku sembab, rambutku lebih berantakan dan aku sangat kusut. Semua ini gara-gara, Malfoy!

Ku coba merilex kan tubuh dan fikiran ku, cukup membantu juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku segera bangkit dan membalut tubuh ku dengan handuk lembut bewarna merah.

"Kau gadis yang kuat, Mione!" kata ku pada diri ku sendiri.

Ku buka pintu kamar mandi dan mata ku menangkap sosok paling terkutuk di hogwarts, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy si musang putih. Dia duduk di sofa, matanya terpejam dan kakinya terpajang dengan anggunnya di atas meja.  
>'Sikap bangsawan, heh?' ejek ku dalam hati.<p>

**NORMAL POV**

Satu menit setelah Hermione masuk ke kamarnya lagi, Draco terbangtn, menatap ke arah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka. Draco bangkit dari posisinya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dia sudah menunggu hingga ketiduran. 

O.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0 

Pagi itu, Hermione tidak sarapan ke great hall. Ia hanya meminum secangkir coklat panas yang di buatkan oleh peri rumah yang telah di sediakan di asrama ketua murid.

_~ Great Hall ~_

"Mana Hermione, Harry?" tanya Luna pada Harry.

Harry hanya menggeleng tak tahu dan melirik ke arah Ron seakan bertanya, 'Kau tahu?'. Ronald mengedikkan bahunya, pertanda ia juga tak tahu.

"Kurasa ia sarapan di asrama saja." kata Ginny.

"Dia sangat sibuk yah?" tanya Neville.

"Kurasa begitu." jawab Harry prihatin.

"Wah wah. . .mana sahabatmu si mud-blood itu Potter?" tanya Draco yang telah berdiri di belakang Harry.

Harry menoleh kesal ke arah Draco yang seperti biasa, di apit oleh duo drum minyak, Crabbe dan Goyle. Lalu di belakangnya berdiri Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini.

"Namanya Hermione, Malfoy!" geram Harry kesal.

Ron berhenti makan dan mengepal tangannya, "Mau apa kau kesini, Malfoy?"

"Dia darah lumpur Potter!" kata draco sarkatis lalu menatap jijik ke arah Ron, "dan kau Weasley, aku mau kesini itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Pasti kau melakukan sesuatu pada Hermione, mengaku saja kau, Malfoy!" tuduh Ron seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Bersiap menerjang Draco jika mengatakan 'iya'.

"Kau menuduh ku, heh, Weasley?" dengus Draco.

"Ya, kenapa?" tantang Ron, "memang benarkan, kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Hermione, ku hajar kau, Malfoy!"

Ron sangat geram pada Draco, bukan hanya karena melindungi Hermione tapi juga karena Draco adalah orang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

"Cih, dasar miskin," desis Draco, "apa yang bisa kau lakukan, menyulam bokongmu?" kekeh Draco menyebalkan.

"KAU-" geram Ron dan hendak melompat menerjang Draco tapi langsung di tahan oleh Harry dan Neville.

"Pergi kau, MALFOY!" bentak Ginny. (baca: usir)

_~ kelas ramalan ~__  
><em>

"Buka buku Ramalan halaman 393!" suruh Profesor trelawney.

Hermione membuka-buka bukunya dan berhenti di halaman yang di minta. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka dengan pelajaran ini, baginya ramalan itu sebuah penipuan. Tidak ada rumus atau teori pasti yang dapat membenarkannya, setidaknya ramalan terkadang tepat karena kebetulan.

Lucu memang, kau tak suka pelajarannya tapi kau tetap memilihnya, tapi itu lah Hermione. Sebenci apapun tapi nilai A harus ia dapatkan!

"Ramalan masa depan" gumam Draco yang secara sengaja duduk di samping Hermione.

Profesor trelawney ngotot menyuruh ketua murid duduk bersebelahan, katanya jika tidak, hogwarts akan mendapat sial setahun penuh. Semakin membuat Hermione kesal saja, seakan-akan kesialannya adalah keberuntungan bagi yang lain.

"Setelah dibaca, sekarang segera praktekan!" suruh Prof. Trelawney lagi.

Semua muridnya menatap bola kristal masing-masing lalu membayangkan orang yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan terpaksa Hermione membayangkan Draco begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi Hermione tetap tak bisa mendapati masa depan Draco di bola kristal itu, dia merutuki semuanya, pelajaran aneh!

Sementara itu, Draco berhasil membaca masa depan Hermione. Tapi apa benar yang dilihatnya adalah masa depan?

Draco melihat ia dan Hermione berciuman dan ada Voldemort dan kedua orang tuanya yang menatap mereka.

"Kau mencium ku, Granger?" lirih Draco.

"Apa?" Hermione terhenti, "apa yang kau katakan, Malfoy?"

"Kau akan mencium ku, bodoh!" ulang Draco kesal.

"Jangan mimpi, masa depanmu saja tak ada, Malfoy." ketus Hermione.

"Bukan masa depan ku yang tak ada, tapi otakmu yang sudah hilang!" ejek Draco.

**DRACO POV**

Ck!  
>Gara-gara melihat adegan kissing ku dengan si Granger di bola ramalan tadi aku jadi merasa aneh. Hei, jangan bilang aku terangsang. Aku bukan hypersex yang akan terangsang hanya karena itu.<p>

Ketika tengah berjalan di koridor menuju kelas ramuan, aku di cegat Pansy Parkinson dan di tarik ke sebuah kelas kosong. Keh, dia pasti sudah rindu dengan belaian ku. (author: benar2 pede tingkat dewa! -_-")

**NORMAL POV**

"Drakkie...," dengan nada manja Pansy memeluk Draco.

"Ada apa, heh?" ujar Draco malas.

"Aku kangen," seketika itu juga Pansy mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Draco dan bukan Draco namanya jika ciuman tiba-tiba itu tidak menjadi ciuman panas.

Terdengar erangan dari luar kelas itu dan mereka beruntung karena tidak ada yang lewat koridor itu. Dewi Fortuna masih menyertai mereka, tapi, hei...dewi Fortuna telah di tendang jauh oleh Hermione.

Ya, Hermione melangkah dengan anggunnya melewati kelas tersebut dan berhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh dari dalam ruangan kelas. Rasa penasaran yang amat sangat tinggi membawa Hermione masuk dan memergoki Draco Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson sedang bercumbu panas.

Seketika wajah Hermione memerah karna kesal dan malu yang bercampur jadi satu. Beberapa detik ia mematung di depan pintu lalu tersentak ketika Draco menyadari kehadirannya.

"Granger?" Draco melepaskan pelukannya dari Pansy.

"Mud-blood!" geram Pansy.

Hermione hanya diam lalu berlari keluar kelas, ia butuh sendiri. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan kelas ramuan, dengan kencang Hermione lari ke tepi danau hitam.  
><strong><br>****DRACO POV**

Sial, kenapa aku merasa perlu mengejarnya. Gadis jalang itu telah cari masalah dengan ku, membuat mood ku hilang saja.

"Drakkie...?" rengek Pansy.

"mood ku sudah hilang," kata ku cuek lalu pergi mengikuti arah si Granger.

Ketika berjalan pergi, ku dengar Pansy merutuk tak jelas. Berani taruhan, ia pasti menyalahkan si Granger.

Lumayan lama aku berjalan akhirnya aku menemukannya di tepi danau hitam. Ku coba mendekat tapi langkah ku berhenti ketika melihatnya berpelukan dengan Ronald Weasley.

'Mud-blood jalang!' maki ku dalam hati. 

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0 

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya ku dengan kasar ketika si Granger memasuki ruang rekreasi asrama.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" jawabnya ketus.

Ia tak memperdulikan ku dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Cih, kau kira semudah itu kau pergi Granger?

"Kau benar-benar tak tau malu, heh, Granger?" ejek ku.

Ku lihat ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah ku. "Apa maksudmu, Ferret?" dia terpancing.

"Kau masih menggoda si Weasley, ha?" aku mendekatinya, "bukannya dia sudah pacaran dengan si Brown?"

"Kau BRENGSEK!" bentaknya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

Ck, kau yang brengsek Mud-blood. Kau belum tau siapa aku, heh? Akan ku hapuskan Mud-blood sepertimu dari dunia ku. Sejak awal kau memang tak pantas berada di sini Granger. kita lihat seberapa hancurnya kau jika menyangkut si merah miskin itu. 

**~('_')~******

**NORMAL POV****  
><strong>  
>akhir pekan, tidak ada pelajaran, hari bebas dari buku yang mengandung bacaan-bacaan rumit. Tapi bukan bagi ketua asrama puteri kita, bisa dilihat kini ia tengah menekuni buku-buku tebal di sebuah meja di perpustakaan.<p>

"Sudah ku duga kau disini, Mione."

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Ronald Weasley berdiri sambil nyengir tidak jelas.

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya Mione sekenanya.

Ron duduk di bangku di depan meja Hermione, bersiap untuk bercerita. Sementara sang gadis kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Masalah pesta topeng di akhir tahun nanti," bisik Ron.

"Lalu?" Mione tetap menatap ke arah bukunya.

"Kita kan harus cari pasangan," kata Ron ragu, "apa kau sudah mendapat pasangan?"

Hermione menghembuskan nafas lalu menutup bukunya.

"Belum, kenapa?" Mione menatap intens ke arah Ron.

"Ku rasa Neville mau mengajakmu, Mione." kata Ron antusias.

Hermione hanya ber-oh ria lalu kembali membuka bukunya. Ini tidak seperti yang diduganya tadi, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya itu?" Ron mengernyit, "kau mau tidak?"

"Belum ku fikirkan Ron, lagi pula acaranya masih tiga bulan lagi." kata Hermione santai.

"Iya sih, tapi mending segera ditentukan dari pada bernasib sama seperti di tahun ke empat." setelah mengatakan itu, Ron terdiam.

Hermione menatap aneh pada Ron, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu berkeringat dingin.

"Seperti di tahun keempat, aku juga sudah memiliki pasangan yang kapan pun akan selalu bersama ku!" dusta Hermione.

Ron mengernyit, "Benarkah, siapa?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau!" tukas Hermione.

Ron terdiam dan menelan ludah lalu tersenyum ngeri, sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang bad-mood dan Ron bukanlah orang yang berani mengganggu Mione ketika marah. Dia pamit lalu meninggalkan Hermione yang masih setia dengan buku-bukunya.

"Kau bodoh Ron!" gerutu Hermione selepas kepergian pemuda Weasley itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar gelak tawa tertahan dari rak di balik tempat Hermione berada.

"Siapa?" tanya Hermione jengkel sekaligus penasaran.

"Malang sekali nasibmu Mud-blood!" Draco keluar dari arah sumber suara.

Hermione mendelik angker, untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia merutuki nasibnya. Bertemu dengan Draco adalah hal yang paling sial dalam hidupnya. Hermione mendengus kesal lalu kembali membaca seolah Draco tidak ada.

"Kau pasti berharap kalau Weasley mengajakmu ke pesta!" seringai terpampang jelas di wajah pucat Draco.

Hermione tak mengacuhkannya, berlagak membaca padahal sebenarnya ia sedang merutuki pemuda pucat dengan seringaian khas itu.

Kesal karena tidak di respon, Draco mendekat dan merebut buku yang dibaca sang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu.

"Kau mengabaikan ku, heh?" Draco kesal,"kau kira kau siapa?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu, Malfoy!" lirih Hermione, "kembalikan buku ku!"

Hermione berusaha merebut kembali bukunya namun gagal karena Draco mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi. Hermione yang notabane lebih pendek darinya tak mungkin menggapainya.

".ku!" desis Hermione berbahaya, menekankan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" tantang Draco dengan seringai liciknya.

Wajah Hermione sudah memerah saking kesalnya, dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik dasi Draco dengan sangat kuat agar pemuda itu tertunduk. Draco yang tidak menduga partner ketua muridnya akan melakukan hal itu.

Draco yang terkejut apalagi karena tarikan itu seakan mencikiknya mencoba kembali keposisi tegapnya sebelum Hermione mecapai buku itu.

'Sedikit lagi, ukh sial' umpat Hermione ketika dia gagal menggapai buku itu.

"Tak semudah itu nona-tahu-segalanya!" bisik kemenangan draco memanasi telinga Hermione.

"JANGAN RIBUT DI PERPUSTAKAAN KU!" hardik Madam Pince dari kejauhan.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau mendapat detensy hanya karena kau mud-blood!" kata Draco lalu melemparkan buku yang ditangannya ke sembarangan arah.

"Terkutuklah kau, ferret!" geram Hermione lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda pucat itu.

**B E R S A M B U N G**

Nyah…. Ampuni aku…*sujud2*

Alasannya gini:

Aku ada kegiatan OSPEK/PKKMB slama 4 hari penuh…jadi ga sempat nulis… T^T

Inspirasi dalam otakku tiba-tiba aja menghilang…akhirnya chapter 2 tak memuaskan…

Ga ada waktu ke warnet…. *author kere*

Ok. Cukup alas an ku dalam pembelaan ini :D

**Balasan ripiu….**

**Craziest Laziest** : wkwkwkwk aku jga ga tega nyiksa mione, tapi mau gimana lagi, Draconya keganjengan *di cekik Draco*

Arigatou…ya, aku juga baru sadar itu panggilannya u.u *author bego*

**Atacchan : **hahahaahah maaf maaf…aku bener2 sering lupa membedakan 'P' dan 'B; dalam kata 'gugup' u.u

Aku akan berjuang membasmi miss typo! *semangat 45*

**Natsu Hiru : **Q.Q *terharu*

Arigatou natsu-san, walau tak suka harpot tapi masih mau baca fict ku dan nge ripiu…

**Lily love : **wkwkwkw namanya juga malfoy. Harga diri number one! :D

Maaf…updatenya lama… u.u"

**Nao** : pupus…iya, akan ku perhatikan lagi, arigatou… ;)

**Ms**.**Felton** : hahahahaha aku suka aku suka kegajean anda! *nyengir gaje*

Hei hei cukup aku yg di perlakukan lembut ma draco! *plak* XD

**Rufie : **maaf… aku lelet… T.T

Yupz, makasih atas review nya ea…aku jadi lebih semngat T^T9

Jagan bosan ripiu ea…*memelas*


	3. Chapter 3

**Latar**: tahun ke-7 sebelum pertempuran melawan Voldemort.

**Disclaimer**: seandainya HARRY POTTER punya saya, Hermione akan menikah dengan Draco, *ngarep*  
>tapi ini tetap punya tante J.K ROWLING. Saya hanya pinjam<br>karakternya bentar.

**summary**: Takdir yang selalu mempermaikan perasaan mereka, akankah dapat menjadi sesuatu yang pantas untuk di  
>pertahankan? (maaf, summary nya gaje banget)<p>

**kata kunci**: "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"  
>tapi mohon ripiunya. . .,*tampang polos<br>memelas*

**warning**: bahaya, tekan back atau anda  
>akan mual dan membanting fanfict gaje saya.<br>Typo(s) dimana-mana.

**Rated**: untuk saat ini rating T, tapi pada chapter berikutnya  
>tidak dapat di pungkiri akan<br>rating M, karena terdapat kata-kata kasar dan makian yang tak pantas. *author di hajar*

**chapter sebelumnya:**

'Sedikit lagi, ukh sial' umpat Hermione ketika dia gagal menggapai buku itu.

"Tak semudah itu nona-tahu-segalanya!" bisik kemenangan draco memanasi telinga Hermione.

"JANGAN RIBUT DI PERPUSTAKAAN KU!" hardik Madam Pince dari kejauhan.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau mendapat detensy hanya karena kau mud-blood!" kata Draco lalu melemparkan buku yang ditangannya ke sembarangan arah.

"Terkutuklah kau, ferret!" geram Hermione lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda pucat itu.

**Selamat membaca**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

.

**DRACO POV**

Sinar matahari menyilaukan mataku ketika hendak membuka mata dari tidur. Ku buka mataku perlahan-lahan dan ketika itu juga terdengar suara ketukan dari jendela kamar.

Ternyata burung hantu yang mengantarkan surat. Dengan satu ayunan tongkat, jendela itu terbuka.

Ku lirik surat yang dijatuhkan di ranjangku.

"Mhom?" gumamku tak percaya.

Segera ku buka surat itu dan membacanya perlahan. Seketika dahiku mengkerut.

"Mhom and dad akan ke Hogwarts?" kataku tak percaya, "untuk apa?"

arghh...sial!  
>Dengan segera aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan sialnya lagi, si mud-blood itu telah menguasai kamar mandi lebih dulu.<p>

"Granger, tak bisakah kau lebih cepat?" desakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Terserah aku mau berapa lama, Malfoy!" kata Hermione santai dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sial!" umpatku lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan diriku dengan posisi yang menurutku amat sangat nyaman.

Ku tutup mataku dan kini bayang-bayang masa lalu melintas dibenakku.

Ketika aku mulai mempertanyakan tentang pentingnya status darah bagi keluargaku. 

**FLASHBACK O.o  
><strong> 

Waktu itu aku berumur 12 tahun, ketika aku mulai sadar bahwa mud-blood telah unggul dariku.

"Dad, apakah darah murni adalah golongan yang paling unggul dari semua wizard?" tanya ku polos.

"Tentu saja, hanya pure-blood yang diakui sebagai penyihir." tegas Dady padaku.

"Tapi, ada murid yang kelahiran muggle di Hogwarts dan dia diakui, dad!"

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam!" kata dady lalu menatap dingin ke arahku, "tunjukan padanya bahwa dia hanya mud-blood kotor!"

"eh...?" lirihku kaget, "ya dady, akan ku buat dia tahu diri?" 

FLASBACK OFF 

Aku tertawa getir, "Granger," gumamku seraya membuka kelopak mataku.

Apa yang telah ku buat untuk membuat 'Mud-blood' itu sadar diri bahwa ia tak pantas di dunia sihir?

Oh..., demi bulu kaki merlin, apa kata Daddy kalau tau aku satu asrama dengan seorang 'mud-blood'. Setidaknya aku telah membuatnya bangga dengan pangkatku sekarang, tapi...ralat!

Daddy bangga? Owh, ayolah! Bahkan mengucapkan selamat saja tidak pernah. Sekarang dia akan tau bahwa aku tidak dapat mengalahkan seorang kelahiran muggle, apa aku akan di cruccio?

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan kasar, membuat aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Ku lirik ke arah sumber suara dan terlihat Granger berlumuran cairan lengket bewarna hitam.

Terukir senyum kemenangan di wajahku, jebakanku berhasil. Granger tampak begitu marah, dia tahu pasti kalau pelakunya adalah aku.

"MALFOY!" teriaknya.

Suaranya menyakitkan telingaku, dasar 'mud-blood'.

"Wah, kau terlihat menarik, Granger!" ejekku.

"DIAM KAU FERRET!" bentaknya dan berjalan ke arahku, "kau menyebalkan, Malfoy!"

"Lalu?" tanyaku polos.

"Akan ku buat perhitungan padamu!"

"Mengancamku?"

"Sebaiknya aktifkan alrm bahayamu ferret, karena aku akan membalasmu!" ancamnya.

Dia telah berdiri di depanku dengan pandangan membunuh. Tangannya sudah mengepal, tapi aku tak dapat menahan tawaku jika memperhatikannya.

"Kau mirip ingus Troll!" ejekku lagi.

Bagaimana tidak lucu, dia hanya memakai baju kaus dengan celana selutut, rambutnya yang bagai semak itu telah lepek karena lendir hitam pekat, ah, bukan hanya rambut, tapi seluruh tubuhnya.

"JANGAN TERTAWA!" bentaknya padaku.

"Hei, suka-suka aku mau ketawa atau tidak!" masih dengan cengiran aku menahan tawa yang akan meledak. Hiburan yang menarik disaat seperti ini.

"MALFOY!" bentaknya lalu mengambil lendir yang melekat dirambutnya dan menempelkannya padaku.  
>Sial! Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Senjata makan tuan, heh?<p>

"Wah, kau jadi lebih tampan Malfoy!" sindirnya.

"Arrgh...apa-apaan kau!" lendir hitam lengket terhias di pipi kiriku, "sial!"

ku lihat iya berbalik ke kamar mandi, cih, tak akan ku biarkan kau kabur rambut semak!

Ku tarik tangannya membuat iya tertarik ke belakang dan hilang keseimbangan.

"KYA...!" teriaknya ketika tubuh berlendirnya menghantamku dan membuat kami terjatuh ke sofa.

Wajahku menatap jijik padanya. Lendir-lendir itu berpindah padaku. Ini menjijikan!

"Minggir kau Granger!" ku dorong tubuhnya ke samping dan terjatuh ke karpet, dia meringis dan menatap sebal ke arahku.

Ku mencoba berdiri dan menatap tubuhku.

"Granger, kau benar-benar malapetaka, hah?" ketusku lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, aku harus berendam seharian untuk membersihkan kotoran ini. 

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah pertengkaran dengan malfoy tadi, Hermione menjadi benar-benar kesal, dengan wajah sangar ia berjalan menuju Great Hall.

"Mione...," sapa Ron dari meja Gryffindore, tampaknya ia sedang butuh sesuatu dari Hermione.

Dengan ekspresi yang tetap menyeramkan Hermione bergegas menuju tempat sahabatnya itu.

"Mione, kau kenapa?" tanya Ginny hati-hati, "kau terlihat kesal?"

Hermione mendengus lalu duduk di samping Harry.

"Malfoy brengsek!" kata Hermione kesal, "lagi-lagi dia mengerjaiku!"

semua temannya menatap ngeri, .. Mereka tidak mau mencari mati dan akhirnya hanya bisa diam. Ron yang sebelumnya berniat meminjam tugas herbology Hermione kini mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin setelah makan saja, pikirnya.

"Hey, lihat!" seru Ron pelan dan mengerdikan kepalanya ke arah depan tempat meja makan Profesor.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry heran.

"Itu, Lucius Malfoy!" jelas Ron.

Seketika itu juga harry, Ginny dan Hermione menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Ron, benar saja, di sana ada Lucius yang sedang berbicara dengan Prof. Snape.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Hermione seraya melirik ke arah wanita cantik separuh baya di samping Lucius.

"Dia Narcissa Malfoy, istri Lucius" jawab Ron.

"Mau apa mereka ke sini?" tanya Harry.

"Entahlah, mungkin rindu pada anak tercinta?" sindir Ron membuat sahabat-sahabatnya tersenyum geli.  
>"Oh tidak!" gumam Draco.<p>

"Kenapa Drakkie?" tanya Pansy dengan nada manja seperti biasa.

"Itu orang tuamu kan, draco?" tanya Theodore yang berada di depan Draco.

"Hn," jawab Draco sekenanya. 

**DRACO P.O.V**

'akh, sial sial sial, semoga saja mereka tidak tau siapa ketua murid puteri' rutukku harap-harap cemas.

Aku tidak habis pikir, untuk apa mereka repot-repot datang kesini, tidak mungkin karena rindu kan?

Granger Granger Granger, kalau orangtuaku tau, tamat kau!

Ku lirik ke arah partner wanita ku itu, ia terlihat makan seperti biasa. Seharusnya aku buat perjanjian dulu padanya agar dalam sehari ini tidak mengaku sebagai ketua murid.

"Drakkie sayang...," sapa narcissa seraya mengusap lembut rambutku.

Owh, mhom...kau membuat wajahku memerah karena malu.

"Kenapa kesini, mhom?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Mhom hanya menemani daddy mu yang ada urusan dengan Prof. Dumbledore, jadi sekalian saja mengunjungimu," jelas mhom padaku.

"Drakkie, apa benar kamu jadi ketua murid putera?" tanya mhom.

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawabku bangga, walau sedikit tak suka membahas masalah ini.

"Lalu siapa partnermu?" tepat sasaran.

Apa yang harus ku jawab, 'Hermione Granger mhom, si mud-blood kotor'

oh, great!  
>Jangan harap aku akan mengatakannya.<p>

"Oh mhom! Aku lupa kalau ada tugas untuk nanti yang belum diselesaikan, aku harus ke perpustakaan, mhom!" kataku cepat.

Setelah ku mengatakannya, dengan cepat aku bangkit; pamit, lalu segera keluar dari great hall. Menghindar adalah hal terbaik saat ini. 

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hermione melirik ke arah Draco yang berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari great hall. Rasa kesal masih tersirat dari tatapannya ke arah sang pangeran Slytherin.

"Hey, mau apa si Lucius menatap kesini seperti itu?" gumam Ron pada sahabatnya.

"Tatapan mengejek lagi," cibir Harry.

"Sudah bawaan!" sambung Hermione sekenanya. Setelah menyantap sarapan pagi hari ini, Hermione terlihat berjalan ke kelas astronomi bersama Harry. Di perjalanan mereka berpapasan dengan Lucius, seketika saja suasana menjadi tidak mengenakkan.

"Harry potter sang heroik dan si mud-blood," desis Lucius.

"Jangan mengatakan hal rendahan seperti itu pada sahabatku!" ancam Harry.

Hermione tampak shock dengan panggilan tersebut, ia terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Memang mud-blood kan?" kata Lucius dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya, "tak kusangka darah kotor seperti itu bisa menjadi ketua murid, cih!"

"Jaga ucapan anda, Sir!" kata Harry dengan nada berbahaya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya mau berpesan pada sahabatmu itu," cibir Lucius dengan nada super angkuh, "jangan sampai dia mengotori anakku dengan darah lumpurnya itu!"

Serasa tersambar petir, Hermione menatap geram sekaligus sedih ke arah Lucius. Tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya memanas. Dengan segera ia berlari ke asramanya, hatinya terluka, harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak oleh Malfoy senior itu.  
>Selagi berlari, air mata mulai merembes ke pipinya, ketika akan masuk melewati lukisan asrama ketua murid, ia berpapasan dengan Draco Malfoy dan hampir saja bertabrakan.<p>

"Hey, hati-hati dong, apa kau tak punya mata!" hardik Draco.

"Diam kau, Malfoy!" bentak Hermione dengan nada serak.

"Kau membentakku, heh?" kata Draco kesal seraya menahan tangan Hermione agar sang gadis tidak pergi, "kau kira kau siapa?"

"LEPASKAN!" Hermione menghentakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga agar terlepas dari cengkraman Draco namun tidak berhasil.

"Kau-" Draco sempat melihat wajah sang gadis yang sudah merah dan basah, "menangis?" suaranya mulai melembut.

".. .-BLOOD!" desis Hermione perlahan-lahan namun memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco heran, "kau sudah gila, hah?"

"KAU YANG GILA! KAU BRENGSEK! Anak dan ayahnya sama saja!" bentak Hermione dan terus memberontak agar dilepaskan.

"Dengar Granger, ...kita!" ancam Draco dengan begitu sinis dan semakin menarik Hermione ke dekatnya. Terlihat kilatan amarah dimata abu-abunya menatap mata coklat susu Hermione.

"Uukhh...," ringis Hermione ketika Draco menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Terserah aku mau menyangkut pautkan orang tuamu, lagipula kalian sama-sama menyakitkan!" kata Hermione sambil terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Draco.

"Kau tau apa tentang kami, jangan berlagak kau mengenal kami!" desis Draco dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Akh! S-sakit, l-lepaskan, Malfoy. . .," Hermione mulai memelas, ia terlihat sangat lelah dan air mata masih saja membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kau," amarah sang pangeran telah memuncak, wajahnya yang putih pucat mulai memerah dengan urat-urat leher yang mulai menegang.

"Malfoy, lepaskan aku, sakit!" Hermione terus memberontak dan mulai memukul tubuh Draco.

Dengan geram si Malfoy junior itu menarik Hermione ke ruang rekreasi dan menghempaskan sang gadis ke sofa hingga tertelentang. Dengan cepat ia mengunci pergerakan Hermione dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di samping kiri-kanan telinga Hermione sebagai penopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih sang puteri Gryffindor. Kakinya juga mengunci pergerakan kaki si gadis. Hermione mulai terisak.

"Kau tau apa tentang aku dan Ayahku, Granger?" lirih Draco, "berhentilah menjadi nona-tahu-segalanya, Kau tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Menjauh dariku!" bentak Hermione ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco sambil menatap intens ke mata coklat susu si gadis, "kau sudah gila, mud-blood jalang!"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu padaku, Ferret!" bantah Hermione, "Kau dan ayahmu sama-sama bermulut kotor!"

"KAU YANG KOTOR!" bentak Draco dan meninju sofa disamping Hermione, membuat sang gadis menutup matanya dengan bibir gemetar.

"Kau kira hikz- kau kira kau begitu bersih? Kau kira kau tak tersentuh, hah?" kata Hermione yang berusaha menahan tangisnya, "kau kira hanya kau yang pantas berada di tingkat yang tinggi, kau salah, Malfoy!"

Draco terdiam, keringat mulai mengalir indah di pelipisnya.

"Cih, aku memang tidak tersentuh, lalu kau mau apa? Menyentuhku?" sindir Draco, "kau memang wanita jalang!"

PLAKKK

Hermione menampar pipi kanan Draco dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau, pantas mendapatkan itu!"

"Kau-" kata Draco ditengah ke kagetannya, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menamparnya, yeah...kecuali ayahnya, "kau akan menyesal, Granger!"

"KYAA. . .!" teriak Hermione. 

**= BERSAMBUNG =**

**Lily love snowdrop: hehehe thanks ^^"**

**Kukira ga bagus cz bener-bener gad a inspirasi pas bikinnya T.T makasih ya, dah setia ripiu**

**Ya ampunnnnnn aku lupa…kya…bodohnya aku…**

**Hilda: drco my boyfriend! Buahahahaah *gubrak***

Yupz, sekian chapter 3 nya…

Maaf kalau ga memuaskan T.T"

Aku memang author menggenaskan; apdate lelet dan cerita makin memosankan, tapi tetap keren kan…. Nyahahahah*narsis kumat*

Mohon ripiunya ya…..ripiu kalian sangat berarti untuk menumbuhkan semangat ku….. T.T


	4. Chapter 4

**Latar**: tahun ke-7 sebelum pertempuran melawan Voldemort.

**Disclaimer**: seandainya HARRY POTTER punya saya, Hermione akan menikah dengan Draco, *ngarep*  
>tapi ini tetap punya tante J.K ROWLING. Saya hanya pinjam<br>karakternya bentar.

**Summary**: Takdir yang selalu mempermaikan perasaan mereka, akankah dapat menjadi sesuatu yang pantas untuk di  
>pertahankan? (maaf, summary nya gaje banget)<p>

**Kata kunci**: "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"

**Warning**: bahaya, tekan back atau anda  
>akan mual dan membanting fanfict gaje saya.<br>Typo(s) dimana-mana.

**Rated**: untuk saat ini rating T, tapi pada chapter berikutnya  
>tidak dapat di pungkiri akan<br>rating M, karena terdapat kata-kata kasar dan makian yang tak pantas. *author di hajar*

Hm...sepertinya sudah mulai semi rated M :3 menurutku sih...hehehe ^^a

**Chapter sebelumnya:  
><strong>  
>"Cih, aku memang tidak tersentuh, lalu kau mau apa? Menyentuhku?" sindir Draco, "kau memang<br>wanita jalang!"

PLAKKK

Hermione menampar pipi kanan Draco dan menatapnya tajam,  
>"Kau, pantas mendapatkan itu!"<p>

"Kau-" kata Draco ditengah ke kagetannya, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menamparnya,  
>yeah...kecuali ayahnya, "kau akan<br>menyesal, Granger!"

"KYAA. . .!" teriak Hermione. 

**Chapter 4**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Ah?" Hermione membelalakkan matanya, "M-malfoy," lirihnya.

"Nghmm," respon Draco yang saat ini tengah asik mengigit leher sebelah kiri Hermione.

"U-ukhh...sakit...!" ringis Hermione seraya mendorong Draco agar melepaskan gigitannya, tapi jangankan lepas, Draco malah mengigitnya semakin kuat.

"Malfoy, lepaskan!" Hermione terus mendorong Draco tapi tetap tidak bisa, tenaganya kalah jauh dari Si Malfoy junior itu.

Seakan tuli, Draco terus menggigit dan menghisap leher jenjang Hermione, menyesap aroma vanilla musk khas sang gadis. Dia tidak peduli jika nanti gigitannya akan membakas, jujur saja, dia akan suka jika melihat bekasnya.

_**DRACO P.O.V  
><strong>_  
>Cih, mati kau Granger!<br>Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, tidak ku sangka ternyata kau wangi juga, hmm... Lehermu begitu jenjang, membuatku mudah untuk membenamkan wajahku di lipatan-lipatan lehermu.

Ku dengar ia terus memberontak, tapi percuma, gigitanku malah akan semakin kuat. Aku ingin nantinya akan membekas, agar tiap kali ia melihatnya, maka ia akan teringat padaku dan tidak mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

"Cuuph, ahh..." suaraku ketika melepas gigitanku setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Aku menumpukan tubuhku dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanan mengelap lelehan salivaku ketika menggigit lehernya.

"Uukhh!" dengan segera ia memegangi bekas gigitanku di lehernya, wajahnya semakin memerah dan penampilannya begitu berantakan.

Kulihat ia kembali menangis, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, sangat lucu.

"Uukh...kau, kau memang BRENGSEK!" bentaknya padaku.

"Kau yang memulainya, Granger 'mud-blood'" desisku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Kulirik lehernya, sudut bibirku sedikit tertarik ke atas, aku suka dengan bercak merah bekas gigitanku, jauh lebih indah dari pada di leher si Parkinson atau yang lain yang pernah ku cumbui.

Ia berusaha bangun, mendorongku lalu mengubah posisinya ke posisi duduk. Ku tatap ia, wajahnya menunduk, rambut semaknya jauh lebih berantakkan.

"Aku membencimu!" gumamnya, tak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan menatapnya, gumamannya memekakkan telingaku, apa tak cukup sekali saja. Kemudian secara kasar ia mendorong tubuhku menjauh lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menang. Aku tak dapat menahan senyum kemenanganku, ini akan semakin menarik apalagi karena bekas gigitan itu. Dengan rasa lelah sekaligus puas aku pun kembali ke ruanganku.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Pagi hari yang tenang kembali melanda Hoghwarts,semua penghuninya tengah bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Namun, ketenangan terasa tidak ada di asrama ketua murid, walau memang tidak ada ribut-ribut di pagi hari tetapi ada aura yang tidak mengenakan dari sepasang ketua asrama kita. 

Hermione seakan tidak menganggap keberadaan Draco, bahkan ia tidak meliriknya sedikit pun. Ketika hendak memakai kamar mandi pun Hermione hanya mengalah dan tidak ribut ketika Draco mandi berlama-lama.

"Hei, Granger, kenapa menutupi bercak di lehermu itu?" goda Draco ketika berpapasan di depan kamar mandi.

Hermione hanya diam dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya, bahkan ia tidak merespon sedikit pun. Jelas saja hal ini sedikit membuat Draco risih. Tidak biasanya Hermione seperti itu dan sekarang yang ada di fikiran Draco adalah, bahwa Hermione benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kau mendiamkanku gara-gara kejadian semalam, heh?" protes Draco, namun masih tidak direspon.

Terlihat urat kekesalan telah menonjol di pelipis pria berambut platina itu. Dengan sigap ia menghadang arah langkah Hermione.

"Bukankah yang menyebabkan kejadian semalam adalah kau, heh?" tuntut Draco, "seharusnya aku yang bersikap seakan kau tidak ada!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, mendengus, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Draco.

"Jangan pernah bicara lagi denganku, anggap aku tidak ada seperti aku menganggapmu tidak ada!" tukas Herminone.

"Ha..., jadi itu mau mu,heh?" dengus Draco kesal. "ok, FINE!"

Perdebatan paling singkat yang pernah mereka adakan berakhir dengan penuh kebencian satu sama lain dan sepertinya akan berlangsung cukup lama.

_- Asrama Gryffyndor-_

Setelah pelajaran selesai untuk hari itu, Hermione tidak kembali ke asramanya, ia malah kembali ke asrama Gryffyindor, dengan wajah ditekuk ia menatap kesal ke arah perapian yang menyala.

"Kenapa, Mione?" tanya ginny cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Gumam Hermione.

Ginny melirik ke arah Harry dan kakaknya, Ron, mengharap sebuah penjelasan tapi hanya di jawab gelengan oleh kedua pria itu. Ginny menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap Hermione dengan lebih intens.

"Eh...," gumam Ginny, "lehermu kenapa, Mione?" tanya Ginny seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bercak merah di leher Hermione namun langsung di elakkan oleh Hermione dengan wajah memerah dan salah tingkah.

Seketika itu juga Harry , Ron, dan Ginny menjadi semakin penasaran. Mereka bertiga menatap Hermione lekat-lekat, menatap setiap gerak-gerik Hermione.

"Ada apa, Mione?" tanya Ron penasaran.

"Wajahmu memerah...," tambah Ginny.

"A-kau tidak apa-apa, ini...," sanggah Hermione seraya menutup bercak merahnya, "hanya karena gigitan se-serangga."

"Kau gugup," kata Ron semakin curiga.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke asrama, nanti akan ada patroli malam." Kata Hermione untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, lalu segera beres-beres dan kembali ke asrama ketua murid.

Di perjalanan, Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia begitu bodoh dan membiarkan si pirang Malfoy itu melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu. Dia menggosok-gosok lehernya seakan ada kotoran yang menempel disana.

Tiba-tiba saja ia bertemu dengan Draco.

'Panjang umur Ferret itu.' Rutuk Hermione dalam hati.

Seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya, mereka seakan tidak menyadari kehadiran masing-masing. Hermione berjalan menuju asrama dengan Draco yang lebih dahulu di depannya

= 5 Hari sebelum pesta Topeng =

_**GreatHall**_

"Mione...," teriak ginny dari kajauhan.

Hermione membalasnya dengan senyuman seraya berjalan ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa, Gin?" tanya Mione.

"Jadi, siapa pasanganmu nanti ketika pesta topeng?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

Hermione membelalak, ia sama sekali belum memikirkan tentang pesta itu, karena menurut rencananya, ia tidak akan ikut. Tapi, ketika melihat Ron dan Lavender semakin mesra, Hermione menjadi pusing sendiri, siapa yang akan ia ajak?

Harry? Jangan harap karena ia telah menjadi hak milik Ginny sepenuhnya, Neville? Sialnya Hermione terlambat menerima ajakan pria itu karena sekarang ia telah mendapat pasangan baru.

"Ngh..., sudahlah, itu rahasia!" kata Hermione untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu, padahal di dalam hati ia telah merutuk-rutuk, kenapa nasibnya jadi seperti ini. Jujur saja, Hermione adalah dambaan hampir semua siswa di sekolah, bahkan beberapa siswa Slytherin pun mengakui keanggunan Hermione. Tapi, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena Hermione adalah ketua murid dan poin adalah ancaman jika mengganggu ketentramannya.

Dengan langkah lemas ia menuju asramanya, setelah memasuki ruangan, ia duduk di sofa seraya membaca buku-bukunya yang entah telah di baca berapa kali. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah draco yang tengah bersantai di sofa di depannya.

Hari itu telah menjadi hari ke 14 mereka saling tidak menganggap dan itu menjadi sebuah rekor terbaru, karena saat itulah hari terlama Draco dan Hermione tidak bertengkar.

Brugh! Seekor burung hantu mendarat di depan jendela kaca dengan membawa sebuah surat di kakinya. Dengan segera Hermione menghampirinya dan mengambil surat tersebut.

"Dear, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger," Baca Hermione.

Mendengar namanya ikut tersebut, Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Hermione. Dengan tatapan seakan menyuruh untuk melanjutkannya.

"Di beritahukan kepada ketua asrama putra dan putri untuk tampil berdansa bersama untuk membuka acara pesta topeng...," lanjut Hermione.

Seketika itu juga kening mereka mengkerut. Draco berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi dengan 'mud blood', ck," decak Draco.

"Ferret!" dengus Hermione.

Kenapa nasib baik semakin menjauh darinya, itulah yang selalu memenuhi fikiran Hermione. Menjadi ketua asrama bersama Draco Malfoy, di kerjai habis-habisan dan selalu saja membuat Hermione terluka. Sosok Draco benar-benar bencana bagi Hermione.

_Skip Time -_

_**HERMIONE POV**_

"Dua hari lagi," gumamku lesu.

Ku lirik gaun dan topeng untuk pesta yang telah dikirimkan oleh orang tuanya. Hermione selalu menghela nafas jika membayangkan pesta nantinya, pergi bersama iblis berwujud manusia, "Owh... GREAT!" teriak ku frustasi.

Aku masih belum dapat memaafkan semua perbuatannya, terlalu menyakitkan, "Bad-boy!"

_**NORMAL POV**_

Malam itu Hermione tengah duduk di sofa depan perapian di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid, sesekali ia menyesap secangkir coklat panas yang telah disediakannya.

Brugh! Draco merebahkan dirinya di sofa di samping Hermione secara tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia sedang banyak fikiran, terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat kusut dengan kening yang mengkerut, rambutnya berantakan dan pakaiannya telah aut-autan. Hermione sedikit melirik kemudian kembali berpaling seraya mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanya Draco ketus.

Hermione tidak merespon.

"Ck, mud-blood!" ejek draco kesal.

Hermione sedikit kaku namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali membaca. Terlihat raut kekesalan dan kesedihan di matanya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Draco membuat Hermione bersedih, walaupun telah sering di panggil mud-blood tetap saja ia belum dapat mengikhlaskan nama merendahkan itu.

"Umh...Granger!" kata Draco seraya melihat ke leher Hermione.

Hermione tidak menanggapinya.

"Bekasnya telah mulai memudar," tambah Draco.

Seketika itu juga Hermione terbelalak lalu langsung menutupi lehernya dengan tangan. Wajahnyha mulai memerah karena mengingat kejadian waktu itu bercampur dengan rasa kesal yang teramat dalam.

"Hahaha, dasar bodoh, kau kira aku mau manggigitnya lag, heh?" ejek Draco, "jangan harap!"

"Kau pikir aku sudi, menjijikan!" bentak Hermione.

Draco terdiam lalu mendekat ke arah Hermione. Tatapannya terlihat mengintimidasi. Hermione tersentak kemudian beranjak dari duduknya

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Malfoy!" bentak hermione sangar.

"Apa?" tanya Draco dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Hermione mendengus kesal kemudian beranjak pergi namun ditahan Draco.

"Lepas!" bentak Hermione.

"Kau itu, sesekali bersikaplah seperti seorang wanita, jangan berteriak-teriak seprti itu!" protes draco.

"Kalau untuk berhadapan denganmu, aku lebih ingin menjadi Domentor, agar aku dapat menghisap semua kebahagiaan dalam dirimu!" jelas hermione dengan wajah mengerikan.

"kau itu memang seperti Domentor, Granger!" ejek Draco lagi.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, mendengus pelan kemudian tanpa sengaja ia melihat ada bekas luka di sudut bibir Draco. Seketika itu juga fikiran negatif berputar-putar di otaknya.

"kau baru selesai bercumbu dengan wanitamu, hah?" tanya hermione dengan nada jijik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco terlihat bingung.

"Berlagak, apa kau ditolak?" Hermione seakan sedang menyidang Draco.

"Apa?" sekarang, pemuda pirang itu benar-benar bingung.

"Di sudut bibirmu ada bekas luka, bodoh!" dengus Hermione.

Dilihatnya Draco terkejut lalu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, "Oh, ini?" tanggap Draco pelan.

"Hahahahah, Kau memang wanita mesum!" kata Draco seraya menahan tawanya, "menggelikan, apa difikiranmu itu hanya ada hal-hal negatif, hah?"

Hermione memerah dan memalingkan mukanya, "Kau yang mesum!" dengus Hermione.

"Berani taruhan, kau pasti belum melupakan asal dari bercak dilhaermu itu kan!" tuduh draco.

Hermione semakin memerah, keningnya berkerut, lalu menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Draco. Dengan sigap hermione melarikan diri ke kamarnya.

"Cih," dengus draco seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya yng terluka.

"Bekas ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada gigitan wanita yang kmenolaki dicium, bodoh!" gumam Draco seraya memperhatikan hermione hingga hilang di balik pintu.

_**= TCB =**_

**...Balasan review...**

Sebelumnya, makasih ya buat para readers yang dah mau meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk membaca ffn ku dan dah mau baersusah payah untuk me-review , semoga para readers tidak kecewa dgn ffn gaje ini

**Yanchan:** hehehehe makasih, ku kira chapter ini makin hancur ^^

**Atacchan:** Hwah... makasih atas pemberitahuannya atacchan, ya, chapter 3 bener2 banyak typo(s) tapi udah ku baca lagi, ternyata juga ada kata2 yang hilang entah kemana *aneh*. Udah aku edit. ^^

**Naughty As Me**: Yup ^o^9

o.O" ng...apa Draco pernah janji ke rumah mione?

Hehehe itu 'mom', udah ku edit ^.^

**Aliach**; hm... anda benar XD

**Uway**: makasih...^^

**Lily love snowdrop**: diapain yah...XD sekarang dah taukan mione diapain hihihih

Maaf maaf, aku ga punya kompi jd susah, tp sekarang dah punya, ga bakal lelet lagi deh...XD

**UzuchiHaru Michiyo**: makasih dah baca dan nge-ripiu ^^

Maaf yg ini lama, tp chapter berikutnya di jamin kilat deh. XD

**Chiikuu**: nyah...pemaksaan o"

Hahahaha draco jahat? Tapi pada ku kok ga yah? XD *gubrak*

Ya, nanti ku apdate kilat.^^

Note Author:

^w^ maaf, lagi-lagi lelet, aku sangat sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, pas mau coba lanjuti aku malah kehilangan chemistri antar Draco dan Hermione... TwT"

Tapi tenang, sebentar lagi aku UAS dan akan libur panjang, semoga dapat apdate lebih cepat. Amin.

Ok, salam

Ritsu Ayumu^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Latar**: tahun ke-7 sebelum pertempuran melawan Voldemort.

**Disclaimer**: seandainya HARRY POTTER punya saya, Hermione akan menikah dengan Draco, *ngarep*  
>tapi ini tetap punya tante J.K ROWLING. Saya hanya pinjam<br>karakternya bentar.

**Summary**: Takdir yang selalu mempermaikan perasaan mereka, akankah dapat menjadi sesuatu yang pantas untuk di  
>pertahankan? (maaf, summary nya gaje banget)<p>

**Kata kunci**: "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"

**Warning**: bahaya, tekan back atau anda  
>akan mual dan membanting fanfict gaje saya.<br>Typo(s) dimana-mana.

**Rated**: untuk saat ini rating T, tapi pada chapter berikutnya  
>tidak dapat di pungkiri akan<br>rating M, karena terdapat kata-kata kasar dan makian yang tak pantas. *author di hajar*

Hm...sepertinya sudah mulai semi rated M :3 menurutku sih...hehehe ^^a

**Chapter sebelumnya:  
><strong>

"_Berani taruhan, kau pasti belum melupakan asal dari bercak dilehermu itu kan!" tuduh draco._

_Hermione semakin memerah, keningnya berkerut, lalu menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Draco. Dengan sigap hermione melarikan diri ke kamarnya._

"_Cih," dengus Draco seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya yng terluka._

"_Bekas ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada gigitan wanita yang menolak dicium, bodoh!" gumam Draco seraya memperhatikan Hermione hingga hilang di balik pintu._

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Hermione kembali ke kamar, Draco terdiam. Disentuhnya lagi sudut bibirnya yang terluka lalu memejamkan mata. Seketika fikirannya menerawang ke kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

**Flashback**

"Lebih konsentrasi, Draco!" bentak Lucius ketika putra tunggalnya itu lengah dan terkena mantra darinya.

"Yeah, Dad!" gumam Draco dan berusaha bangkit.

"Dear, sudahlah, istirahat dulu!" seru Narcissa dari tepi lapangan, "kalian sudah kelelahan..."

Draco berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar teratur, sejak 2 jam tadi ia tak henti-hentinya berlari menghindari serangan Lucius yang mematikan.

"Terlalu lemah, sebentar lagi kau akan sah sebagai 'pengikutnya' tapi kemampuanmu hanya segitu." Ejek Lucius setelah menyatakan latihan hari itu selesai.

Draco hanya diam di tempat, tangannya mengepal kuat dan terlihat wajah kesal bercampur sedih di matanya. Narcissa yang tidak tega melihat anaknya diejek seperti itu langsung menghampiri suaminya dan terlihat mereka sedang membicarakan masalah Draco.

"Aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts!" ucap Draco lalu segera berjalan ke gerbang Malfoy manor.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" tanya Lucius dengan nada mengancam.

Draco menghela nafas lalu mengikuti orang tuanya yang memasuki kediaman Malfoy.

"Jika aku memang tidak pantas, ya sudah aku tidak usah bergabung saja!" kata Draco santai.

"Berani sekali bicara seperti itu, heh?" bentak Lucius.

Narcissa hanya terdiam, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia juga tidak ingin Draco ikut bergabung sebagai Death Eather, tapi itu tetap saja tidak mungkin.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak suka diperintah oleh makhluk seperti dia!" sengit Draco.

"Jangan bodoh!" gertak Lucius lalu menampar (baca: memukul) Draco hingga pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tersungkur.

"Drakkie!" pekik Narcissa lalu berlari menghampiri anak kesayangannya.

"Apa darah lumpur itu telah merusak otakmu, heh?" bentak Lucius lagi.

Draco sedikit terbelalak, kemudian berusaha berdiri, di bantu ibunya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan si Granger itu, Dad!" lirih Draco.

"Sudahlah, Drakkie!" pinta Narcissa agar anaknya itu tidak melawan perkataan suaminya, karena ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi suaminya itu pasti akan murka,"lebih baik kamu segera kembali saja, nak!"

Draco menatap kesal kearah Lucius lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

**Flashback off**

'Bahkan menamparku demi makhluk itu.' Kata Darco dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum getir lalu membuka matanya. Dia butuh istirahat. Ia mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi, sedikit berendam dengan air hangat dan campuran susu akan kembali menenangkannya.

**Kamar Hermione -**

"Dasar ferret...!" umpat Hermione di kamar.

Di hempaskannya tubuhnya ke ranjang lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Andai saja bisa, ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut pemuda pucat berambut platina itu hingga botak. Bagaimana tidak, kejadian memalukan itu selalu menjadi senjata telak baginya.

Disentuhnya bekas gigitan yang terlihat memar itu lalu kembali merutuk, "Arrgh..., kau memang iblis, Malfoy!"

"Apa sih maunya si 'ferret' itu, apa dia menderita _'syndrom muggle born'_?" rutuk Hermione lagi, "suatu saat akan ku buat kau berlutut minta maaf padaku!"

== pagi hari sebelum pesta ==

"OH, GREAT!" pekik Hermione, "MALFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Draco yang sedang meneguk coklat panasnya langsung tersedak dan melotot ke arah asal suara, "Apa lagi?" tukasnya.

"Kau yang merusak gaunku kan!" tuduh Hermione seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Draco lalu melemparkan gaun berwarna perak pemberian ibunya yang kini telah sobek.

Draco memungut gaun itu lalu mengamatinya, "Sobek?"

"Buang ekspresi tak berdosamu itu, FERRET!" Hermione terlalu kesal, ia sangat sial dan Draco akan menerima kemurkaan dari seorang ketua murid terpintar se Hogwarts.

"Apa?" tanya Draco tak mengerti, "kau menuduhku?"

"Memang kau pelakunya kan!"

"Ck, kau kira aku tidak punya kerjaan hingga melakukan hal rendah seperti itu?" sengit Draco.

"Iya, kau memang seperti itu!"

"Suka-suka mu lah!" jawab Draco santai lalu melemparkan kembali gaun tak berdosa itu pada Hermione.

"Kau memang brengsek, Malfoy!" ujar Hermione.

Setelah bentakan itu, Draco tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, karena penasaran, ia kembali menoleh kearah Hermione, di lihatnya gadis itu tengah terduduk dan membenamkan wajah pada gaunnya.

Draco mendengus sebal, didekatinya gadis itu lalu mengamatinya, beberapa saat kemudian ia tahu bahwa Hermione menangis, "Sejak kapan gadis perkasa sepertimu menjadi cengeng, heh?" ejek Draco.

"..." Hermione tidak bergeming.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, bukan aku pelakunya!"

"..." Hermione tetap diam.

"Ck, sikap diammu itu sangat menyebalkan, Granger!" bentak Draco lalu menarik gaun itu dari genggam Hermione.

"Kembalikan!" Hermione melotot kearahnya.

"Melotot dengan mata merah seperti itu, kau jadi mengerikan seperti 'Baron berdarah', Granger!" ejek Draco lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gaun perak bermotif bunga berwarna biru muda tersebut.

Terlihat sobekan di bahu dan perutnya, "Tidak terlalu parah." Ucap Draco sambil terus mengamati.

"Hermione berusaha menghentikan tangisnya lalu berdiri, "Kau memang iblis!" gumam Hermione.

"Hey, ck!" decak Draco kesal, "walau ini bukan urusanku, tapi karena kau adalah patner ku malam ini, jadi aku akan membantumu, tapi hanya untuk kali ini, Granger!" kata Draco seraya mengetuk-ngetuk kening Hermione dengan telunjuknya. "aku tidak mau kau merusak reputasiku dengan datang ke pesta menggunakan gaun tidur."

Hermione menepis telunjuk Draco lalu menyambar gaunnya tapi Draco jauh lebih gesit darinya hingga gagal mendapatkan gaun itu.

"Kembalikan!" perintah Hermione kesal.

"Aku punya ide!" bisik Draco dengan seringai andalannya.

"Apa lagi?" keluh Hermione, "kau dapat ide untuk menghancurkan gaun itu?"

Draco mendelik kesal ke arahnya, "Apa hanya hal negatif yang ada di otakmu itu, hah!" sembur Draco, "Ikut denganku!"

"Tidak!" kata Hermione kesal.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin ke pesta menggunakan gaun tidur?" tanya Draco lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Karena tidak tau lagi harus apa, Hermione mengikutinya. Setelah berada di kamarnya, Draco mengeluarkan gunting dan mulai menggunting gaun Hermione, sementara gadis itu hanya terbelalak ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy?" pekiknya.

"Kau lihat saja!" kata Draco yang masih menekuni kegiatannya.

15 menit berlalu, akhirnya Draco selesai dengan pekerjaannya, senyuman kepuasan terukir di wajahnya. Ditatapnya Hermione yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mendekatinya.

"Cobalah!" kata Draco lalu melempar gaun yang tadi di modifikasinya.

Hermione terdiam lalu meraih gaun tersebut, di amatinya gaun itu lalu terbelalak. Lengan gaun yang tadi robek telah hilang, gaun itu kini tidak memiliki lengan di sebelah kanannya. Sobekan di perut yang tadi acak-acakan telah menjadi sobekan yang rapi dan seperti bukan bekas sobekan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Draco puas, "aku menggunakan beberapa mantra untuk merapihkan bekas sobekannya."

"Berbakat jadi penjahit, heh?" gumam Hermione.

"Ck, jangan mengejek!" dengus Draco.

"Keluarlah!" usir Draco, "Oh ya, kau berhutang budi padaku, Granger!"

Terlukis senyum kemenangan di wajah pucatnya yang membuat Hermione bergidik.

"'Hutang budi' kau bilang?" dengus Hermione, "ini namanya tanggung jawab!"

"Bukan aku yang merusaknya!" elak Draco lagi, "apa keras kepalamu itu sudah permanen, hah?"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Draco, Hermione beranjak keluar dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Lalu ia mengamati gaunnya, jujur saja, baginya gaun itu terlihat indah dengan tampilan baru, walaupun sedikit terbuka.

"kalau memang bukan si 'ferret' itu, lalu siapa?" tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

**DRACO P.O.V**

"Siapa yang merusak gaun itu?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tak habis fikir, bisa-bisanya ada orang yang masuk dan merusak gaun itu, apa kata kunci asrama sudah tidak rahasia lagi?

"Ah. Parkinson!" gumamku.

Aku yakin pasti dia karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang pernah masuk keasrama ini. Ck, gadis merepotkan itu akan ku beri pelajaran. Tapi, apa yang ku fikirkan, kenapa aku malah membela si Granger?

Sial, apa benar otak ku telah ternodai oleh 'darah lumpur'nya? Ayolah... Apa-apaan ini, tapi tetap saja si Parkinson itu salah, masuk ke asrama ketua murid tanpa izin. Akan ku tanyai ia nanti.

**(^^)/ (^^)/ (^^)/ (^^)/ (^^)?**

"Granger, berapa lama lagi kau selesai berdandan?" kataku setengah berteriak dari ruang rekreasi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, ferret!" sengit Hermione dari dalam kamar.

"Ck, terserah kau saja, aku akan pergi lebih dulu, berjalan denganmu ke aula akan sangat memalukan!" kataku lalu beranjak pergi.

Aku tidak habis fikir, kenapa semua gadis selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk berdandan padahal tidak akan mengubah wajah mereka. Dan tidak ku sangka kutu buku seperti si Granger juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, jika diingat-ingat lagi, pada pesta tahun keempat ia terlihat-lumayan.

Yah, lumayan. Tidak cantik kok, tapi- ok,ok! Jujur, di terlihat menawan tapi apapun yang di lakukannya tetap tidak akan mengubah statusnya sebagai 'darah lumpur' yang kotor.

Tanpa terasa, aku telah berada di depan pintu masuk aula pesta. Dengan segera ku pasang topengku. Topengnya berwarna perak dan hanya menutupi sebahagian wajahku.

Topengnya serasi dengan jas putih yang ku kenakan. Tapi kalau di fikir-fikir, si Granger akan memakai gaun perak juga, apa hanya kebetulan atau ia yang sengaja memilih warna itu? Menggelikan.

"Drakkie...!" teriak Pansy Parkinson dengan nada genit.

Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain mesra-mesraan dengannya, siapa saja, jauhkan dia dariku..., Ha, ya, kebetulan ada dia, akan ku tanyai saja langsung tentang gaun itu.

"Hei, Pansy!" sapaku dengan nada malas.

"Drakkie..., hari ini kita dansa bersama ya!" godanya lalu bergelayutan di lenganku.

"Apa kau yang masuk ke asrama ketua murid lalu merusak gaun si Granger?" tanyaku to the point.

Ku lihat tidak ada ekspresi bersalah dari wajahnya ketika menganguik meng-iya kan, "Itu agar iya tidak bisa mengotorimu dengan 'darah lumpurnya', lagi pula aku tidak habis fikir, apa yang di lakukan kepala sekolah hingga memasangkanmu dengannya."

"Memasuki asrama ketua murid tanpa izin akan menerima sangsi yang berat. Tapi karena aku masih sangat sayang pada Slytherin maka aku hanya akan men-detensi mu!" ujarku santai.

Ku lihat ia terbelalak saking kagetnya, "Apa maksudmu, Drakkie?"

"Aku melakukannya kan demi kamu juga!" bujuknya.

"Apa pun alasannya." Bisikku, lalu pergi menjauhinya.

Aku tidak mau terlalu lama berada di dekatnya, terlalu berisik lagi pula aku sudah bosan dengannya. Aku berjalan ke arah meja yang menyediakan minuman. Ku ambil segelas minuman yang ku duga adalah wisky. Kebetulan sekali ada minuman itu, sudah lama aku tidak meminumnya.

"Ck, lama!" tukasku seraya memperhatikan arlojiku.

Sepuluh menit aku berdiri disini tapi si 'darah lumpur' Granger belum juga terlihat. Apa dia sedang mati-matian menutupi aroma 'darah lumpurnya'? menggelikan, jika ia terlambat, akan ku buat dia menyesal seumur hidup.

"Mione!"

Ku dengar seorang gadis berambut merah dengan topeng berwarnya kuning berteriak-teriak dan melambai ke arah gadis yang ku pastikan adalah Hermione Granger.

Ku lihat si Granger menyadari keberadaanku, setelah melambai balik kearah gadis berambut merah yang ku duga adalah si bungsu Weasley, ia berjalan kearah ku dengan langkah risih.

Selagi ia berjalan mendekatiku, aku terus memandangnya dari balik topengku, ia menggunakan topeng berwarna biru muda yang setara dengan motif bunga di gaun peraknya. Topeng itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya tapi tetap saja dia memang Hermione Granger karena aku sangat kenal dengan gaun yang di kenakannya.

Gaun itu sangat pas untuk tubuhnya, sobekan gaun di bagian perut yang ku modifikasi tadi memperlihatkan sedikit perutnya yang datar dan putih. Lengan gaun sebelah kiri panjang se siku dan sebelah kanannya tidak berlengan, memperlihatkan pundaknya yang mulus.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengaguminya, aku harus mencari hinaan yang pas untuknya saat ini. Tapi apa? Ayo Draco, berfikirlah, gunakan otakmu yang cerdas itu...

"Jika berlama-lama aku akan masuk angin karena gaun ini!" keluhnya setelah berada di depanku.

"Berterima kasihlah pada ku!" ku sunggingkan senyuman licik andalanku.

"Kau penyebab kekacauan ini, Malfoy!" tukasnya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, bukan aku pelakunya tapi si Parkinson!" sengitku.

"Pansy Parkinson?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Hn!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri!"

Ku lihat ia sedang berfikir keras mencari alasannya. Seringai kembali terlukis di wajahku. Aku akan sedikit menikmati acara ini.

Kudengar alunan musik yang indah telah dilantunkan menandakan bahwa pestanya akan segera di mulai, sebagai pembuka adalah dansa dari ketua murid putra dan putri. Dengan sedikit ragu ku ulurkan tanganku ke arah Granger dan di sambutnya dengan gemetar. Kegugupannya akan menulariku jika terus gemetaran seperti itu.

Setelah turun ke lantai dansa, musik berhenti sejenak dan kembali terdengar , serentak dengan gerakan awal kami. Ku lingkarkan sebelah tanganku pada pinggangnya lalu kami mulai melangkah seirama mengikuti alunan musik. 5 menit setelah kami akhirnya pasangan yang lain ikut berdansa.

Di sela dansa kami, ku dengar ada yang berbisik-bisik tidak suka dan memberikan tatapan mengutuk kearah Granger, andai saja aku bisa melihat ekspresi di balik topengnya, pasti aku akan melihat hal yang menarik.

Setelah acara ini, si Granger pasti akan mendapat tambahan musuh wanita. Tapi apa-apaan tatapan cemburu dari para siswa itu padaku. Mereka cemburu aku dengan Granger? Jangan bercanda, memangnya pasanganku malam ini begitu istimewa?

Karena tatapan-tatapan itu, aku pun semakin mendekatkan Granger ke tubuhku, aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang telah ku lakukan, yang jelas, aku senang melihat tatapan cemburu itu, apalagi dari-Ronald Weasley.

"Malfoy, kau terlalu dekat!" bisik si Granger risih.

"Hm?" gumamku seakan tak memperdulikannya.

"Kau terlalu dekat, ferret!" tukasnya lalu menginjak kakiku.

"AW! Kau sengaja kan, Granger!" rintihku di tengah gerakan dansa.

"Ya!" tantangnya.

"Percuma kau memakai gaun yang anggun jika tingkahmu tetap liar seperti itu." Dengusku tanpa melonggarkan lingkaran tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah!" keluhnya dan berusaha menjauh dariku.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, lagi pula berlama-lama dekat denganmu membuat ku gerah!" ujar ku lalu mengikutinya meninggalkan lantai dansa menuju tempat minuman.

"Ku rasa, para fans girl ku akan menjadi musuhmu." Kataku ketika kami telah berhenti.

Ia berbalik ke arahku, lalu berkacak pinggang, "Dan itu salahmu!" tukasnya.

Aku hanya tertawa dan mengambil segelas wisky, "Itu salahmu!"

"Sudahlah!" ketusnya lalu pergi.

**HERMIONE P.O.V**

Ferret sialan, selalu saja mencari masalah untuk diperdebatkan, hal yang harus kulakukan memang harus menjauh darinya. Ku perhatikan tiap sudut ruangan lalu ku lihat Harry dan Ginny, tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampiri mereka.

"Mione!" sapa Ginny.

"Hai, Gin!" sapa ku balik.

"Mione, jadi pasangan rahasiamu itu Draco Malfoy?" tanya Ginny antusias.

"Tentu saja bukan!" tukasku pada adik sahabatku itu, "kepala sekolah yang menyuruhnya!"

"Andaikan itu bukan Malfoy, ku akui bahwa kalian adalah pasangan paling serasi." goda Harry.

"Jangan membuatku merinding, Harry!" ujarku kesal.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda!" kata Harry seraya tertawa.

"Mione?" pekik Ron yang datang menghampiri mereka, "Malfoy?

"Apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Kau bersama, Malfoy!" pekiknya lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Kalian berdansa dengan begitu intim?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu kan, itu Malfoy?"

"Hentikan ke-histerisanmu itu Ron!" tukasku kesal.

"Tapi, Mione. Kau bersama Malfoy!"

"Cukup!" bentakku, "ku mohon, jangan bahas dia lagi!"

Semuanya terdiam dan menatapku.

"Hermione benar!" kata Luna yang telah berada di antara kami entah sejak kapan.

Owh, terimakasih Luna, pembicaraan tentang 'ferret' itu bisa membuatku gila.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Setelah permohonan Hermione, semuanya pun berhenti membicarakan Draco Malfoy dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka ke hal yang lain dan hal itu cukup membuat Hermione lega.

"Ronde kedua di mulai!" kata Luna dan tersenyum.

"Mione, mau berdansa?" goda Harry.

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan mu!" bisik Hermione dan mengedikkan mata ke arah Ganny, "wanita yang cemburu itu bisa sangat berbahaya loh!"

"Mione!" panggil Ron dengan wajah serius, "jangan berdansa lagi dengan-"

"Dengan ku maksudmu?" Draco memotong kata-kata Ron dn kini telah berada di samping Hermione.

"Malfoy!" geram Ron dan tampak siap menyerangnya tapi di tenangkan oleh Ganny dan Harry.

Draco menyeringai lalu menarik Hermione secara kasar menjauhi Harry dan yang lain.

"Lepaskan!" ketus Hermione.

"Apa? Kau mau melihat si weasley berdansa dengan pacarnya itu?" ujar Draco tanpa menoleh ke arah Hermione.

Hermione terdiam dan membiarkan Draco membimbingnya pergi dari kerumunan. Melewati pintu aula dan berjalan di koridor yang sepi, semakin lama, musik dari tempat pesta mulai memudar menandakan mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Hermione. Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruang kelas dan hanya di terangi oleh cahaya dari obor yang tergantung di dinding.

"Kenapa membawa ku kesini?" tanya Hermione setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tidak mau berdansa denganmu, jika aku saja yang kabur, Profesor Mcgonagall akan curiga." Jelas Draco santai.

Setelah merasa tidak ada pengganggu, ia mengeluarkan sebotol wisky dan sebuah gelas kristal dari dalam tas kecil. Hermione terbelalak melihatnya. Draco menuang minumannya dan menikmatinya dengan tenang seraya menatap ke arah jendela, menampakkan pemandangan bulan yang bersinar penuh.

"Dasar licik!" gumam Hermione.

Hanya satu gumaman lalu menghela nafas, malam ini ia lelah bertengkar dengan ketua murid laki-laki itu, lagi pula ia merasa sedikit tenang dengan suasana saat itu. Sayup-sayub terdengar alunan musik dari arah tempat pesta dan terdengar begitu lembut. Beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam, terhanyut dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Kau mau?" Draco menawarkan segelas wisky api pada sang gadis gryffindor.

"Tidak, aku tidak sama sepertimu!" tolak Hermione tegas.

"Hh, menolak niat baik seseorang apalagi dari seorang malfoy, harga dirimu cukup tinggi juga!" ujar Draco sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya seorang Malfoy bisa berniat baik?" cibir Hermione.

"Kau kedinginankan, wisky api ini bisa menghangatkanmu!" sengit Draco.

Hermione terdiam, apa yang di katakan si pewaris Malfoy benar, ia memang kedinginan, dan tentu saja itu karena gaunnya yang termasuk terbuka. Semakin di fikirkannya, hawa malam yang dingin semakin menusuk tubuhnya.

"Itu bukan urusan mu!" ketus Hermione.

"Keras kepala!" gumam Draco lalu kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Aku mau kembali ke asrama!" ujar Hermione lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tunggu!" Draco memegangi tangan Hermione, mencegah sang gadis pergi.

"Mau apa lagi?" keluh Hermione, "aku sudah lelah dan di sini dingin!"

"Disini saja hingga pesta selesai." Kata Draco dengan nada lembut yang tak biasa namun tetap bernada perintah.

Hermione terdiam, tidak biasanya Draco seperti itu, lagi-lagi laki-laki pucat itu mambuat Hermione bingung, sifat yang berubah-ubah seperti berkepribadian ganda. Hermione menoleh kearahnya dan menatap draco yang tengah menunduk.

"Ada apa denganmu, tak biasanya memintaku ada di dekatmu?" goda Hermione.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hhh, dasar, ferret!"

Hermione memutar matanya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Draco dan kembali duduk. Karena gerah, akhirnya ia mencoba melapas topengnya namun di cegah Draco.

"Jangan buka topengmu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajah darah lumpurmu!"

Degg! Kata-kata menyakitkan itu lagi, Hermione terdiam dan berhenti membuka topengnya.

"Kalau seperti itu, kenapa tak kau biarkan saja aku pergi menjauhimu?" bentak Hermione, suaranya sedikit serak menahan tangisnya.

Draco terdiam, ia tak sengaja mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa panggilan itu sudah melekat di otaknya dan menjadi panggilan kesayangan pada Hermione.

Hermione berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan Draco. Ia kembali ke kamarnya, sementara Draco hanya diam dan kembali meneruskan minumnya.

Lagi dan lagi, Draco Malfoy menyakiti dan membuat Hermione Granger menangis. Yang bisa di lakukannya hanya menyakiti, membuat Hermione menjadi kacau. Sang gadis yang kuat namun ternyata rapuh ketika berhadapan dengan Draco. Tapi bagi laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu, semuanya bukan apa-apa, toh suatu saat mungkin saja dia yang akan melenyapkan sang gadis. Ya, melenyapkannya sehingga ia tak akan pernah menyakiti sang gadis lagi.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia yang sang darah murni dari keluarga Malfoy yang terpandang mulai membuat otaknya terjebak dengan hanya memikirkan gadis kelahiran muggle. Bahkan mungkin hatinya juga mulai di kusai oleh sang gadis. Apa ini yang di katakan Lucius Malfoy, 'bahwa darah lumpur telah mengotorinya'.

Malam itu, Draco terus memikirkannya, memikirkan masa depannya, apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya dan nama Hermione selalu tersemat dalam fikirannya. Rasa bencinya, cemburunya dan murkanya pada sang gadis yang membuat ideologinya selama ini bertentangan dengan kenyataan.

**======== TBC ==========**

_Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, maaf jika terasa membosankan._

_Tampaknya ffn ini perlahan-lahan akan menuju titik akhir, semoga readers tetap mau mengikutinya hingga akhir. ^^_

_Tapi aku mau nanya, sebaiknya aku perbanyak romance nya atau ga?_

_Mohon sarannya._

**BALASAN RIPIUUU**

**Iza malfoy**: ng...hehehe akan ku usahakan.^^

**Ataccahan**: wah... banyak kesalahan ternyata. Hehehe ^^

**Uzuchiharu Michiyo**: hahahah siiipppp ^O^d

**Rey619**: sekarang dah tau kenapa kan? XD

**Ruthersss**: makasih... akan ku lanjutkan ^^

**Chiikuu**: hahahah, benarkah? Makasih^^

Ya, akn ku usahakan.

**Citra nadya**: heheheh maaf maaf, lagi2 lelet XD

**Andiendien**: hehehe maaf, lelet XD

**Hilda**: jiah...aku masih belia XD

**Dind4**: eh...iya ya? Hahaha aku emang selalu terjebak ma typo. XD

_Sedikit curhat, ternyata typo(s) bertambah jika ngetik pake kompi. Ckckckc *gaptek*_

_Mungkin aku ketik di hp aja kea biasa yah? ,,_

Ok dah, segitu aja. Di tunggu ripiunya ya, dan aku ak apdate minggu depan. Aku janji. w


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: seandainya HARRY POTTER punya saya, Hermione akan menikah dengan Draco, *ngarep*  
>tapi ini tetap punya tante J.K ROWLING. Saya hanya pinjam<br>karakternya bentar.

**Summary**: Takdir yang selalu mempermaikan perasaan mereka, akankah dapat menjadi sesuatu yang pantas untuk di  
>pertahankan?seorang kelahiran muggle yang menghancurkan ideologi seorang darah murni/

**Kata kunci**: "DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!"

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s) dan semacamnya.

**Rated**: aku ganti jadi M. Hehehe bukan apa2 sih, hanya nyari aman aja. XD

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Jangan buka topengmu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajah darah lumpurmu!"

...

Malam itu, Draco terus memikirkannya, memikirkan masa depannya, apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya dan nama Hermione selalu tersemat dalam fikirannya. Rasa bencinya, cemburunya dan murkanya pada sang gadis yang membuat ideologinya selama ini bertentangan dengan kenyataan.

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Granger?" panggil Draco dari luar kamar Hermione.

"..." tak ada sahutan.

"Granger?" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini seraya menggedor pintu kamar gadis itu.

"..." masih saja tak ada sahutan.

"Granger, buka pintunya!" kata Draco dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi!" ketus Hermione dari dalam kamar.

"Kau pikir aku mendekatimu, percaya diri sekali." Ejek Draco.

"Lalu kau kira kau sedang apa, hah?" bentak Hermione, "menyuruhku membuka pintu kamar di tengah malam begini, kau kira itu namanya sedang menjauhiku?"

"..." Draco terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhiku, aku darah lumpur, jangan sampai aku mengotorimu," Hermione tercekat oleh kata-katanya sendiri, saat ini ia sedang terluka dan penyebab lukanya itu kembali menyerang,"kau itu selalu, selalu, dan selalu menyakitkan!"

"Ha, kau benar!" ujar Draco seraya bersandar di pintu kamar Hermione, "aku memang di lahirkan untuk menyakitimu, menyakiti 'muggle-born' sepertimu!"

Air mata yang telah lama di tahannya akhirnya jatuh mengalir, Hermione Granger benar-benar telah rapuh. Dibenamkannya wajahnya ke bantal dan menangis sepuasnya sementara Draco masih tak beranjak dari posisinya. Baginya sangat menyenangkan mendengar Hermione menangis karenanya, tapi ada sedikit rasa sakit yang menjalar di nadinya, membuatnya tak dapat berfikir lagi.

"Granger, buka pintunya!" kata Draco setelah sejam lebih menyandar di pintu,"untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Hermione tersentak dan bangkit untuk duduk, ia tidak yakin atas apa yang di katakan Draco tadi.

"Perlihatkan wajah konyolmu yang sedang menangis itu, anggap ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya!"

"Apa maksudmu?" lirih Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, ku mohon!" untuk pertama kalinya kata 'mohon' terucap dari bibir Draco Malfoy dan itu di peruntukkan untuk Hermione Granger, 'darah lumpur'nya.

"R-rencana apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?" kata Hermione ragu.

"Mione," untuk pertama kalinya juga Draco memanggil nama depan Hermione.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu yang berangsur mulai terbuka. Hermione muncul dari balik pintu dengan menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab. "Apa mau mu?"

Draco terlihat sangat kacau saat itu, jasnya sudah hilang entah tertinggal dimana, rambut pirang platinanya berantakan dan beberapa kancing kemeja bagian atasnya sudah terbuka. Ia hanya diam menatap sosok gadis yang beberapa hari ini mengacaukan fikirannya.

"Mana gaunmu?" lirih Draco.

"Kau mabuk, Malfoy?" kata hermione setelah mencium aroma wisky dari nafas Draco.

"Ha, sedikit. Mana gaunmu?" jawab draco lemah.

"Di kamar." Ketus Hermione.

"Pakailah!" suruh Draco lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar Hermione.

"A-apa-apaan kau, masuk ke kamarku sembarangan?" bentak Hermione dan menahan Draco agar tidak masuk.

Draco menepis tangan Hermione yang menahan tangannya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang sang gadis; mengambil gaun yang tergeletak di sudut ranjang, melemparkannya pada Hermione, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"A-apa yang kau rencanakan?" bentak Hermione kesal.

"Pakai saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Ku bilang, PAKAI!" bentak Draco.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" Hermione balas membentak.

Draco bangkit lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju Hermione dan langsung mengunci bibir sang gadis dengan bibirnya. Hermione yang terkejut hanya dapat membelalakkan mata dan tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

Dari jarak seperti itu, Hermione dapat mencium aroma alkohol yang begitu menyengat, bercampur dengan aroma mint dari tubuh Draco.

Draco memejamkan matanya, menikmati aktifitasnya, hanya ciuman lembut namun begitu menyenangkan, hangat dan manis. Lama kelamaan, Draco mulai meminta lebih, menjilati bibir Hermione seakan meminta untuk lebih, lebih dari sekedar yang saat ini.

Hermione tersentak atas perlakuan Draco dan berusaha menjauh darinya, melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mendorong Draco sekuat mungkin dan berhasil lepas, di hirupnya udara sebanyak mungkin, wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

Draco sedikit terdorong mundur namun kedua tangannya masih memegangi bahu Hermione, ia tampak terengah-engah karena kekurangan nafas. Setelah mulai tenang, ia menatap Hermione yang terpaku seraya menutup mulut dengan tangan tangan kanannya.

Draco memegangi tangan kanan Hermione dan menjauhkannya lalu kembali mencium gadis itu,"Untuk kali ini, akan ku abaikan status yang ada, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya." Kata Draco di sela-sela ciumannya, ia terus menekankan bibirnya dengan bibir sang gadis. Menyesapi setiap sentuhan bibirnya, menyesapi hal yang selama ini begitu terlarang baginya.

Ia dapat mencium aroma vanilla musk yang lembut dari sang gadis dan ia menyukainya, ia telah meneguhkan pendiriannya, untuk kali ini, akan ia lupakan semua ideologi yang telah tertanam dalam dirinya, membuang jauh-jauh semua status dan takdir yang di tetapkan untuknya, hanya untuk kali ini.

"Mione," kata Draco lagi dan terus mencium Hermione.

"Leh-lepas..kanhh...!" kata Hermione di tengah ciuman Draco, tangan kirinya pun berusaha untuk mendorong Draco tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"M-malfoy..." kata Hermione lagi dan kesempatan itu di manfaaatkan Draco untuk memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Hermione, memperdalam ciumannya, ia terlihat seperti sangat kehausan akan Hermione.

"Nghmmm..." erang Hermione di tengah ciuman itu.

Draco menjelajahi mulut itu dengan lidahnya, mengabsen setiap gigi Hermione, mengajak lidah sang gadis berdansa dengan lidahnya. Hermione terus memberontak namun tenaganya mulai terkuras, ia mulai menangis atas perlakuan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Draco melepaskan ciumannya karena keterbatasan oksigen.

"Hah hah hhh hh" mereka saling menarik nafas, kembali mengisi paru-paru yang hampir mengering dengan oksigen yang banyak.

Hermione meringsut lemas tapi tubuhnya di tahan oleh Draco. Di dorongnya gadis itu kedinding dan menahannya agar tak jatuh ke lantai. Hermione menunduk dan menangis. Saat itu, mereka benar-benar kacau.

"Granger?" bisik Draco di samping kuping Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" bentak Hermione dengan nada lemah. Ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini.

Draco sedikit membungkuk agar dapat menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hermione, dilihatnya wajah sang gadis telah basah oleh air mata, diusapnya air mata itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menahan tubuh Hermione agar tidak jatuh.

"Hey, ayo tunjukan sikapmu yang sebenarnya!" kata Draco lembut,"sikapmu sebagai seorang wanita, hanya sebagai wanita, bukan sebagai Gryffindor atau pun 'muggle-born'!"

"A-apa lagi yang mau kau la-lakukan... ?" lirih Hermione dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku juga akan melakukan yang sama, aku hanya Draco, bukan Slytherin atau pun darah murni dari keluarga Malfoy, aku hanya laki-laki yang kini berada di dekatmu!" Draco tidak menggapi kata-kata Hermione sedikit pun.

"Apa kau sudah gila, kau mabuk!" kata Hermioni sinis.

Dengan sigap Draco menggendong Hermione ala bridal-style, lalu mendudukan sang gadis di tepi ranjang.

"M-mal-nghhnn" Draco kembali mengunci bibir Hermione.

"Panggil nama depanku!" katanya setelah ciuman singkat itu.

"M-ma-nghhmm" sekali lagi, Draco menciumnya.

"sebut nama depanku!" bisik Draco.

"Ma-"

"Jika tidak, maka akan terus ku cium!" potong Draco dengan cepat, membuat Hermione tercekat, "katakan, Mione!"

"Eh, D-d-ra," Hermione terlihat seperti orang bisu yang belajar berbicara sementara Draco menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ya, ayo sebut, Mione!" Draco semakin antusias.

"D-dra-draco," kata Hermione pelan.

Draco tersenyum lalu dengan cepat melumat bibir Hermione hingga Hermione tertelentang ke ranjang.

"Nghhhmmm" erang Hermione di tengah ciuman mereka.

Ciuman-ciuman itu di awali dengan ciuman lembut kemudian perlahan menjadi ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Hermione mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan Draco hingga hilang kendali, ia mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Ia mengikuti kata-kata Draco untuk mengganggap sang Malfoy sebagai laki-laki biasa yang ada di dekatnya.

Hermione memejamkan matanya dan mulai merespon ciuman Draco, ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco yang kini tengah menindihnya. Di remasnya rambut pirang tersebut dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hampir setengah jam mereka berciuman dan akhirnya menyudahi adegan tersebut. Hermione masih menutup matanya, ia terengah-engah dan terlihat benang-benang saliva ketika mereka memisahkan bibir masing-masing.

Draco merengkuh tubuh Hermione kepelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. "Mione, jangan tertidur, tetaplah seperti ini hingga esok, selesaikan semuanya malam ini!" bisik Draco.

"Apa yang harus di selesaikan?" ujar Hermione lelah.

"Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah di ciptakan," kata Draco dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Nghhn... sesak...!" keluh Hermione.

"Apa teman-temanmu belum memberitahukan tentang 'pelahap maut'?" ujar Draco tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ya, tentu saja mereka memberitahuku. Dan jangan kau adalah orang pertama yang mereka curigai." Jelas Hermione.

"Hm, 'mereka'?" gumam Draco, sedikit seringaian kembali terpancar di wajahnya, "apa kau tak ikut mencurigaiku?"

Hermione terkejut namun kembali tenang, otaknya mulai berfikir. Kenapa dia belum mempercayai tentang keburukan terbesar sang Malfoy. Otaknya yang cerdas belum dapat mencerna tuduhan tersebut, tapi kenapa? Padahal ada banyak alasan baginya untuk mempercayai hal itu, ada banyak hal dimana ia harus memerangi Draco Malfoy. Tapi kenapa ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya meragukan semua itu?

"Kenapa, Granger?" tanya Draco lagi ketika tidak ada jawaban dari sang gadis.

"Ntahlah, mungkin karena belum ada bukti." Jawab Hermione enteng.

"Sejak kapan otakmu itu mulai membeku, hah?" ejek Draco.

"Diam kau, ferret!"

Draco kembali terdiam. Malam semakin larut dan tampaknya pesta sudah berakhir. Malam itu terasa hening, hingga mereka dapat mendengar suara hembusan nafas masing-masing. Mereka mulai mendapatkan kenyamanan, membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja, saling memahami dengan cara masing-masing, tanpa harus bicara namun dengan cara yang unik yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Cara melihat apakah mereka saling berbohong atau tidak, memahami karakter masing-masing dan mulai berfikir, apakah yang mereka lakukan sekarang akan berdampak buruk? Apakah mereka telah melanggar hal yang terlarang? Hanya mereka yang dapat mencari cara untuk mengetahuinya, hanya mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Hermione dengan nada serius.

"Kau fikirkan saja sendiri!" jawab Draco cuek.

Hermione terdiam, di remasnya seprei ranjangnya yang bewarna putih sementara Draco dengan santainya duduk di kursi meja belajar Hermione yang terletak di samping ranjang. Mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kedekatan seperti itu, semenjak saling melepas pelukan. Malam masih larut, udara malam pun terus menusuk tapi tidak di perdulikan, mereka butuh waktu untuk saling mengorek kebenaran masing-masing.

"Setelah malam ini berakhir, lupakan semua yang telah terjadi antara kita." Kata Draco, memecah kebisuan malam itu.

"Kau memang 'bad-boy', Malfoy!" sengit Hermione, "setelah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, kau malah mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Ciuman pertama, heh?" Draco terkekeh geli, "benarkah?"

"Kau pikir aku sama dengan wanita-wanita mu yang murahan itu?" Hermione sedikit kesal atas perkataan Draco yang terdengar meremehkan seperti itu.

"Kau berbeda."

"He?"

"Kau berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang otaknya entah dimana itu."

"Kau membelaku?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

"Ya, nikmati saja, Granger!" seringaian kembali terlukis di wajah pucat itu.

Hermione jengah dengan seringaian itu, tapi dia hanya diam, memperhatikan raut wajah sang Malfoy junior yang kini sedang mengamatinya juga. Saling menilai adalah hal yang selalu mereka lakukan, bahkan saat ini pin mreka masih melakukannya.

"Ku harap," Draco kembali memulai pembicaraan, "kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah semua ini terjadi."

"..." Hermione hanya menatapnya tanpa berkomentar sedikit pun, ada hal yang ingin ia ketahui dari tindakan sang ketua murid laki-laki saat ini.

Hermione dapat dengan mudah merasakan hal yang berbeda dari cara Draco bicara padanya, ada hal penting yang belum dikatakannya dan Hermione harus mengetahuinya.

"Ubah lah sikap sok heroik mu itu, mau meniru si Potter itu?" Draco tersenyum getir.

"Kau itu sasaran utama, jadi jangan berlagak dan menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai umpan."

"Kenapa dari tadi kau terus mengoceh tidak jelas?" dengus Hermione.

"Kau kemanakan otakmu itu, nona sok tahu?" cibir Draco.

"Otakku terlalu berharga untuk memikirkan apa yang kau katakan!" sengit Hermione.

"Granger, mendekatlah!" pinta Draco. (baca: perintah)

"Untuk apa?" tolak Hermione lalu memalingkan wajanya.

"Ck, sesekali jadilah gadis penurut!" keluh Draco.

"Jangan harap aku akan menurutimu!" dengus Hermione.

Karena kesal, Draco bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik Hermione ketempatnya dengan paksa sehingga sang gadis jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya. Hermione yang posisinya membelakangi Draco terlihat terpaku karena kegugupannya, sementara Draco merasa posisi saat itu begitu sensual, di kumpulakannya rambut Hermione lalu mengikat tinngi rambut itu dengan genggamannya.

Terlihat leher jenjang sang gadis dan menyeruakkan aroma vanilla musk khasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Draco mengecup leher tersebut, membenamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang tersebut. Hermione merinding dan mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga lehernya semakin terekspos.

Draco tersenyum di balik ciumannya, "Kau terangsang, Granger?" godanya.

Wajah Hermione memerah dan terlihat ia menjadi salah tingakah, "J-jangan me-mengatakan hal mesum seperti itu!" bentak Hermione gugup.

Draco kembali menyeringai, "Ternyata memang terangsang."

"Diam kau!"

"Hmm," lagi-lagi Draco mengecup leher tersebut, membuat si empunya bergidik ngeri.

Setelah puas dengan leher sang gadis, Draco memandu Hermione untuk memutar posisinya hingga saling berhadapan. Dengan posisi yang sangat dekat tersebut Draco membisikan setiap kalimat yang selama ini selalu ia pendam, membagi beberapa deritanya, derita yang di kubur dalam-dalam oleh sang Malfoy.

"Ketika saatnya tiba, mari kita buktikan apakah pantas untuk di pertahankan atau tidak!"

"Hm," angguk Hermione.

"Mione!" panggil Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

"Pagi!" sahut Hermione lalu berjalan ke arah sahabatnya itu.

Hermione duduk di samping Harry dan mulai menjejal makanan ke piringnya, pagi itu ia sangat lapar. Ia menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam, setelah selesai ia bergegas ke perpustakaan sementara sahabat-sahabatnya hanya dapat heran dengan tingkahnya pagi itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ron.

Harry mengangkat bahu pertanda tak mengerti.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Hermione memang menjadi lebih pendiam, dia sedang memikirkan hal yang membuat otaknya yang cerdas terperas. Apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Draco Malfoy adalah hal yang tidak pernah terdeteksi sedikit pun olehnya.

Di perpustakaan ia hanya duduk, membenamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan buku, walaupun hari ini adalah hari sabtu, tapi tetap saja hal itu sudah biasa baginya. Tapi lagi-lagi ada yang aneh dengannya, ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi atas bacaannya, yang ada di otaknya hanya Draco, Draco dan Draco Malfoy.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Draco tidak bicara lagi dengannya, bahkan mereka seakan tidak saling mengenal, ah, bukan. Mereka saling tidak menganggap kehadiran masing-masing. Saat-saat itu memang di impikan Hermione tapi ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, kata-kata terakhir Draco Malfoy ketika matahari mulai terbit, 'Ketika saatnya tiba, mari kita buktikan apakah pantas untuk di pertahankan atau tidak!'.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya, kata-kata yang ia setujui tapi tetap saja otaknya yang cerdas mempertanyakan pernyataan itu.

"Jika pantas, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri, "dan jika tidak, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Cih!" decih seseorang di balik rak tempat Hermione tengah duduk membaca bukunya.

Karena terkejut Hermione mencoba mencari tahu asal suara, perlahan demi perlahan ia mengintip ke balik rak dan mendapati Draco Malfoy tengah duduk seraya mengumpat, ia terlihat sedikit lusuh. Karena penasaran Hermione memperhatikannya lebih detail dan terlihat olehnya sebuah bekas darah di kerah baju sang Malfoy junior dan bekas lebam di pipinya.

Draco terlihat frustasi dan tanpa sengaja Hermione melihat sebuah tato aneh di lengan Draco. Tato itu terlihat familiar bagi sang gadis dan benar saja, itu adalah tanda kegelapan. Sedikit demi sedikit Hermione mundur dan terlihat ketidak percayaan dalam ekspresinya. Ia masih belum percaya atas apa yang ia lihat. Draco Malfoy, pangeran Slytherin telah mendapat tanda kegelapan, itu artinya ia adalah seorang 'pelahap maut'.

Hancur sudah teori sang Granger selama ini, teori bahwa Draco Malfoy bukan 'pelahap maut', Draco bukan tipe pembunuh. Lenyap sudah semua itu. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menceritakan pada Harry dan Ron? Tidak, jangan dulu, Hermione Granger masih belum mengakui kenyataannya.

Ia butuh bukti yang pasti, tidak mungkin Draco memiliki tanda itu, toh semalam Hermione yakin tidak melihatnya, ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otaknya, entah kenapa ia tidak dapat langsung menghakimi laki-laki pucat itu.

_== Asrama Gryffindor ==_

"Mione, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Ron cemas.

"Perpustakaan." Jawab Hermione singkat lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di depan perapian.

"Mione, semalam kamu kemana?" tanya ginny penuh selidik.

"Kembali ke asrama."

"Bersama Malfoy?"

"..." Hermione terdiam, tidak mungkin ia menjawab 'ya', yang lain pasti curiga dan berfikiran yang bukan-bukan, parahnya mereka akan berfikir Hermione mulai menjalin hubungan dengan si Malfoy.

"Mione?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Eh, tentu saja tidak, aku tak tau dia kemana dan kembali jam berapa." Jawab Hermione dengan setenang mungkin.

"Baguslah!" gumam Ron.

"Sepertinya 'pelahap maut' sudah mulai bergerak." Ujar Harry.

"Benarkah?" Ron bergidik.

"Yah, setidaknya beberapa murid Slytherin yang status keluarganya adalah pengikut Voldemort mulai bersikap aneh dan berani taruhan, aku melihat tanda kegelapan di lengan Zabini." Lanjut Harry dan berbisik pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Hermione terbelalak, "Kau yakin Harry?" tanya nya ragu.

"Hmm!" Harry mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Ku rasa si Malfoy pasti memilikinya juga!" tambah Ron yakin.

Hermione terdiam, telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin, dia teringat pada kejadian di perpustakaan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tahu!" usul Ginny.

"Apa kau melihat tanda itu di lengannya, Mione?" tanya Harry.

"Entahlah t-tapi kemarin aku tidak melihatnya." Jawab Hermione gugup.

"Kalau memang ada, tidak salah lagi, kita harus mengawasi gerak geriknya!" kata Harry pelan.

Hermione hanya diam, fikirannya terus melayang pada laki-laki pucat itu, ia harus memastikan dan mengawasinya seperti kata Harry. Tapi bagaimana jika memang benar, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menangkap Malfoy? jangan bercanda, berhadapan dengannya saja sekarang sudah membuat Hermione bergidik dan terbayang kelakuan draco semalam.

...

Pagi hari di akhir pekan, saat-saat yang di penuhi oleh wajah-wajah lapar yang siap menyantap sarapan. Beberapa penghuni Hogwarts masih di perjalanan ke great hall dan beberapa lagi tengah mengisi perut mereka dengan hidangan yang tersedia, hidangan yang selalu lengkap dan mewah. Tapi, Hermione Granger sama sekali tak berniat menyentuh makanannya, fikirannya sudah tak bersatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Draco!"

Hermione tersentak ketika seseorang menyebut nama yang menjadi penyebab stress nya. Ia melirik ke asal suara dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya menangkap sosok yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu memenuhi otaknya. Lama hermione menatap sang pangeran Slytherin, hingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Draco terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan penampilannya pun tidak serapih biasanya. Tatapannya pada Hermione pun tidak seperti biasa, bukan tatapan benci atau menghina dan bukan pula tatapan lembut yang pernah ia perlihatkan pada sang gadis, tatapannya yang sekarang mengandung banyak arti dan terlihat lebih kelam.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan beberapa murid Sslytherin yang lain, ia bergegas meninggalkan great hall, tatapan Hermione terus mengekorinya, hingga sang Malfoy hilang dari balik pintu. Hermione bergegas menyusulnya, ia tidak tau apa alasannya, tapi ia merasa perlu untuk mengikuti Draco. Ada hal yang perlu ia pastikan.

Hermione mengikuti Draco dan berusaha agar kehadirannya tidak diketahui. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Draco berhenti, ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat dikenal Hermione, ruangan yang dulu tempat ia, Harry, dan Ron membuat ramuan pollyjus.

Draco masuk seraya melepas beberapa kancing bajunya, keringat mulai memabasahinya, dengan gusar ia meremas rambutnya sendiri lalu berteriak sekeras mungkin. Hermione terperajat, ia mengintip dari balik dinding, tidak membiarkan Draco lepas dari pengawasannya. Ia melihat Draco tengah menatap ke arah cermin, Hermione tidak tau apa yang di lakukan Draco tapi Hermione yakin, Draco tengah gemetar. Hermione yang hanya dapat mengamati dari belakang tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Draco dengan jelas namun ia yakin kalau Draco sedang rapuh.

"Keluarlah!" bentak Draco.

Hermione tersentak kaget, ia ketahuan. Dengan langkah ragu ia berjalan mendekati Draco. Di lihatnya Draco yang masih membelakanginya.

"Mau apa kau, mud-blood?" sengit Draco.

"A-" kata-kata Hermione tercekat.

"Kau memang keras kepala, jalang dan benar-benar nona-sok-tahu!" Draco membalikkan badannya dan menatap hermione sinis.

"Malfoy, kau-" lirih Hermione.

Hermione semakin mendekati Draco, perlahan demi perlahan, ia mengamati cahaya redup di mata Draco, mencari sebuah kebenaran pada mata itu, kebenaran yang akan memperjelas semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Draco.

"Jangan mendekat!" geram Draco.

Hermione berhenti, kini matanya menatap ke arah tangan Draco. Ia ingin melihat kebenaran di balik lengan kemeja itu, ia ingin sebuah keyakinan, dan dengan perlahan kembali mendekati Draco.

"Ku bilang, jangan mendekatiku!"

Hermione tak menghiraukan kata-kata Draco, ia terus melangkah mendekat hingga kini, jaraknya dengan Draco hanya 30 cm. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Draco namun tangannya di tepis dengan kasar.

"Apa semua itu benar?" tanya Hermione.

"Apa?" Draco menatapnya sinis.

"Tanda itu?"

"Oh, kau mau tau?"

"Ha,"

"Untuk apa Granger, apa untungnya bagimu, lagi pula, apa pun yang akan terjadi kita akan selalu saling memburu kan?" Draco menyeringai.

Hermione menatapnya lekat. Sekali lagi mencari kebenaran di balik iris abu-abu sang Malfoy.

**++++++++++++++ TBC +++++++++++++++++++**

**Aku dapat ide pada chapter ini setelah nonton anime 'shiki', aneh, padahal itu anime horror tapi aku malah dapet ide romance. XDD**

Balasan ripiu... ^^

**Dind4**: iya, buat jaga2 aja, *cari aman* XD

Nih update. Hahahaha

**Rey619**: hahahah buat jaga2.

**Winey**: hehehe hanya segitu batas romance nya, moga ga kecewa. XD

Hm~ semoga chapter 6 memuaskan dan ga terlalu hancur.

Buat para reviewers, makasih dah selalu setia buat nge review di tiap chapter, aku sangat terharu.. T~T *lebay*

Buat readers silence, tak selalu diam itu emas *tatapan tajam*

*Plak

#di rajam readers

Review nya please...!

**Ritsu Ayumu^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: seandainya HARRY POTTER punya saya, Hermione akan menikah dengan Draco, *ngarep*  
>tapi ini tetap punya tante J.K ROWLING. Saya hanya pinjam<br>karakternya bentar.

**Summary**: Takdir yang selalu mempermaikan perasaan mereka, akankah dapat menjadi sesuatu yang pantas untuk di  
>pertahankan?seorang kelahiran muggle yang menghancurkan ideologi seorang darah murni/

**Kata kunci**: "DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!"

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s) dan semacamnya.

**Rated**: aku ganti jadi M. Hehehe bukan apa2 sih, hanya nyari aman aja. XD

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

_"Apa semua itu benar?" tanya Hermione._

_"Apa?" Draco menatapnya sinis._

_"Tanda itu?"_

_"Oh, kau mau tau?"_

_"Ha,"_

_"Untuk apa Granger, apa untungnya bagimu, lagi pula, apa pun yang akan terjadi kita akan selalu saling memburu kan?!" Draco menyeringai._

_Hermione menatapnya lekat. Sekali lagi mencari kebenaran dibalik iris abu-abu sang Malfoy._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Draco POV**

Pagi di akhir pekan, aku mencoba kembali berbaur dengan yang lain setelah selama ini aku menjadi sangat tertutup dan mengacuhkan teman-temanku. Ketika sampai di aula besar Theo memanggilku, sebelum aku menghampirinya di meja Slytherin aku menangkap sosok gadis yang beberapa minggu ini telah menyita fikiranku, Hermione Granger, muggle-born yang sok tahu.

Jujur saja, sekarang cara pandangku padanya mulai berubah, bagiku dia tak hanya sekedar muggle-born sok tahu, bagiku dia sesuatu yang lebih, bukan berarti aku menyukainya tapi aku sudah mulai mengabaikan status darahnya. Aku tahu, selama ini dialah yang menghancurkan ideologiku tentang muggle-born namun dia melakukannya dengan sangat indah, mempermainkanku dengan tingkah dan kepintarannya, apalagi ia termasuk trio emas Gryffindor.

Ketika aku memperhatikannya, ia balik menatapku hingga pandangan kami saling bertemu, dengan segera aku memalingkan wajah dan duduk diantara murid slytherin yang lain, sedikit menanggapi kritikan Pansy karena penampilanku yang acak-acakkan dan pertanyaan dari yang lain tentang perubahan sikapku selama ini.

Setelah merasa cukup, aku meninggalkan aula, berjalan melewati koridor yang panjang dan berhenti di toilet Myrtle Merana. Kurasa tempat itu akan membuatku dapat menenangkan diri. Aku memasukinya dan berhenti di depan sebuah cermin. Aku menatap wajahku yang dengan penuh kecemasan, aku belum siap untuk melakukan semua ini, aku cukup frustasi tubuhku mulai gemetar. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari ada yang mengikutiku, kucoba untuk melihatnya dari pantulan cermin dan benar saja, Hermione Granger tengah bersembunyi, menatapku dari belakang.

"Keluarlah!" bentakku, apa lagi mau gadis itu, kenapa dia selalu mempunyai cara untuk menerorku?

"Mau apa kau, mud-blood?" sengitku.

"A-" kata-katanya mulai tercekat.

"Kau memang keras kepala, jalang dan benar-benar nona-sok-tahu!" aku membalikkan badan dan menatapnya sinis.

"Malfoy, kau-" lirihnya.

Ia semakin mendekatiku, aku tak tahu entah dari mana ia mendapat keberanian untuk kembali mendekatiku. Tidak Granger, menjauhlah dariku, menjauhi ular ketika sedang kesal adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan tapi kau tidak mengerti.

"Jangan mendekat!" geramku.

Dia berhenti, kini matanya menatap ke arah tanganku. Aku tau apa yang dia cari, sebuah kebenaran tentang semua ini dan akupun tahu bahwa apa yang akan dia lihat nanti akan menentukan semuanya, menentukan apa yang akan dipilih untuk kedepannya. Tapi aku tidak mau ia mengetahui semuanya sekarang.

"Ku bilang, jangan mendekatiku!"

dia tidak menghiraukan perintahku, ia terus melangkah mendekat hingga jaraknya denganku kira-kira hanya 30 cm. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tanganku namun langsung kutepis dengan kasar.

"Apa semua itu benar?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" tanya ku ketus dan menatapnya sinis.

"Tanda itu?"

"Oh, kau mau tau?"

"Ha,"

"Untuk apa Granger, apa untungnya bagimu, lagi pula, apa pun yang akan terjadi kita akan selalu saling memburu kan?!" sinisku dengan sebuah seringaian.

Dia menatapku dalam diam, beberapa saat tidak ada diantara kami yang bicara, aku hanya bergumul dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku juga mempertanyakan semuanya Granger, semuanya.

Aku mempertanyakan tentang kenapa kau hadir dalam duniaku, kenapa kau harus muggle-born, kenapa kau harus cerdas dan berteman dengan Potter dan Weasley, kenapa kau di Gryffindor, kenapa kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sok tahu dan cantik, kenapa kau selalu punya cara untuk berurusan denganku, kenapa Granger?

Apa aku terdengar seperti mempertanyakan sebuah takdir? Granger, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk tidak mempertanyakannya, asal kau tahu bahwa aku juga mempertanyakan keberadaanku sendiri.

Lelah, semua ini membuatku lelah, dengan penuh kepasrahan aku menggulung lengan bajuku dan memperlihatkan apa yang ingin ia lihat, sebuah 'tanda kegelapan'. Kulihat ekspresinya berubah tegang, dia terbelalak dan perlahan mundur menjauhiku, nah, Granger, akhirnya kau sadar siapa yang kau hadapikan, sekarang menjauhlah, menjauhlah hingga aku tidak dapat menggapaimu dan menjeratmu ke dalam duniaku lebih dalam.

"M-malfoy, jadi..." lirihnya selagi mundur menjauh.

"Ya, kau baru menyadarinya?" kataku sarkatis.

Kulihat ia panik dan berlari meninggalkanku. "Ya, Granger, larilah sejauh mungkin!" desisku pada sosoknya yang mulai menghilang dibalik koridor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah kejadian di toilet Myrtile Merana, Draco dan Hermione tidak pernah bertatap muka lagi, mereka seakan sama-sama menjauh dan takdirpun seakan ikut berperan pada perang dingin itu. Semakin hari suasana antara Gryffindor dan slytherin semakin memanas, keduanya saling bernafsu untuk menghentikan satu sama lain, inikah dampak dari bangkitnya pangeran kegelapan?

Di tepi danau hitam terlihat Hermione dengan kegiatan biasanya, apalagi kalau bukan membaca buku tebal yang menurutnya hanya sebuah bacaan ringan. Dia terlihat tenang, tidak terganggu oleh semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya hingga semakin acak-acakkan. Namun jika dilihat lebih teliti, pandangan matanya tampak menggelap dengan sedikit sembab seperti habis menangis.

Mungkinkah Dracolah tersangka yang membuat Hermione seperti itu? Tentu saja, hanya sang pangeran Slytherin yang dapat menyita otak sang gadis hingga tidak dapat berfungsi secara baik dan sekarang masalah semakin rumit. Bukan karena pangeran kegelapan yang tak berhidung atau tanda kegelapan yang dimiliki Draco tapi tentang sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah muncul.

Hermione Granger sedang berusaha untuk membuang sedikit perasaan itu agar tidak semakin berkembang. Akan tiba saatnya dimana perasaan itu menghancurkannya, karena seperti yang dikatakan pemuda itu, apapun yang terjadi mereka tetap akan saling memburu, saling menghancurkan dan ketika saat itu datang, berarti tangan takdir mulai menampakan wujud dalam mengenggam nasib mereka.

Tidak hanya Hermione yang sedang berfikir seperti itu tetapi juga Draco, kini ia sedang berada di hutan terlarang, tempat ia biasa menenangkan diri. Fikirannya jauh lebih kalut, kerutan kecemasan selalu terukir didahinya, ia butuh istirahat walau hanya sebentar.

"Besok..." gumam Draco lalu menutup matanya, menghirup udara segar dari pepohonan yang rindang.

**==== ,,,,,,, =========,,,,,,,,,,,=========,,,,,,,,**

Pukul 02.00 dini hari, pintu kamar kebutuhan menampakkan diri dan terbuka, memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang keluar dari sana. Mereka memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Tidak ada penghuni Hoghwart yang mengetahui kehadiran mereka, kecuali Draco Malfoy pangeran Slytherin yang berdiri menyambut kedatangan orang-orang yang tidak diundang.

"Kerja yang bagus, Draco!" puji salah seorang dari mereka. Draco sedikit menunduk untuk memberi hormat. Wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Tepat setelah kamar kebutuhan kembali menghilang, mereka menjadi asap hitam lalu lenyap, meninggalkan Draco yang terus mematung.

"Kau yakin dapat menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian?" tiba-tiba Snape datang dan menghampirinya, tampaknya ia telah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tentu saja!" ketus Draco lalu melangkah pergi.

"Jika sudah tidak sanggup, katakan padaku, aku yang akan menggantikannya!"

"Cih, bisa-bisanya orang seperti anda melakukan sumpah tak terlanggar," kata Draco sinis.

Belum cukup satu menit setelah orang-orang itu menghilang, sebuah kehebohan terdengar disetiap penjuru Hoghwart. Perang dunia sihir dimulai, perang kebangkitan penyihir yang paling ditakuti, Lord Voldemort. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Hoghwart berubah menjadi medan perang, dimana-mana terjadi baku hantam dan pelemparan mantra-mantra kutukan. Namun, ada satu penghuni yang tidak muncul, Hermione Granger, anak emas dari Gryffindor, tidak ada yang tau dimana bahkan Harry dan Ron.

Draco berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor dengan wajah pucat. Sesekali melirik kedalam kelas yang ia lewati seakan mencari sesuatu. Hingga tiba disebuah perpustakaan, dia berhenti, menatap lurus kearah gadis yang sangat dikenalinya, gadis berambut semak yang beberapa minggu ini menjadi penyebab stresnya, Hermione Granger.

Hermione menatapnya balik, dengan tongkat sihir yang digenggamnya dengan erat. Nafasnya tampak tidak beraturan, seakan menahan sesuatu. "Kau..." kata Hermione tercekat.

"Kau bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, hah?" desis Draco.

"Kau yang bodoh Malfoy!" bentak Hermione berbahaya.

Suasana kembali hening, seakan hanya dengan tatapan mereka dapat saling menghancurkan. Draco mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, begitu juga dengan Hermione, mereka sudah siap untuk melancarkan kutukan yang telah melintas-lintas dalam benak mereka.

"Inilah jawabannya Granger, semuanya akan berakhir!"

"Kau yang membuat jawabanmu sendiri, kau yang menentukan akhir semua ini!"

"Cruccio!" Darco melancarkan mantra namun langsung dielakkan oleh Hermione. Dalam sekejap keheningan berganti dengan pelafalan mantra, mereka saling menyerang, saling bernafsu untuk menghamcurkan.

Akankah ini menjadi akhir dari permainan takdir mereka, berakhir dengan kematian ditangan salah satu dari mereka. Saat itu, mereka saling yakin atas perasaan yang mereka rasakan, perasaan yang membuat mereka berakhir seperti ini, bukan rasa benci atau suka, tapi cinta. Ya, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Lucu bukan? Bahkan semua lukisan yang ada di Hoghwart pun akan menertawakan mereka. Cinta yang selama ini diartikan sebagai benci, perhatian yang selama ini dianggap sebagai gangguan.

Draco Malfoy, mengakui bahwa ideologinya selama ini telah dihancurkan oleh seorang muggle-born yang ternyata sangat dicintainya. Begitupun Hermione yang mengakui bahwa musuh terberatnya adalah orang yang telah memberinya warna hingga dapat merasakan berbagai macam perasaan. Namun, pernyataan mereka bukan berarti akhir akhir bahagia dari sebuah kisah, tetap saja harus ada salah satu dari mereka yang hancur.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang sekarat, seimbang, itulah situasi saat ini. Mereka sama-sama kelelahan dan saling tersandar menyeka keringat yang bercampur dengan debu dari rak buku yang berantakan karna mantra yang meleset.

"Kau menangis, Granger" ejek Draco yang saat itu mendengar isakan Hermione yang tertahan.

"K-kau kira...hiks aku akan tertawa?" ketus Hermione seraya menahan isakannya.

"Hah-hahhaahha kemana Hermione Granger yang selama ini?" ejek Draco dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Diam kau brengsek!" bentak Hermione.

Draco menatap tajam kearahnya, "Kau benar-benar mau cepat mati?" ancam Draco.

Hermione bangkit dari dudukny dan melangkah maju kearah Draco yang saat itu sudah siap untuk menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Draco sedikit panik.

"..." Hermione tidak menyahut, ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat itu.

"Granger..." gumam Draco, hanya beberapa langkah lagi hingga Hermione berhasil mendekatinya dan ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

Lima langkah lagi,

Empat,

Tiga,

Dua,

Hermione menunduk dan merangkul Draco erat. Draco yang kaget tidak bergerak sedikitpun, seakan membiarkan sang gadis merangkulnya. Hermione kembali menangis dan menumpahkan butiran air matanya dipundak Draco.

"G-granger... apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam Draco yang saat itu belum lepas dari keterkejutannya.

Hermione hanya menjawab dengan isakkan yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan mempererat pelukannya. Perlahan Draco balas memeluk Hermione, mengelus rambut gelombang sang gadis, tubuh sang gadis yang terbilang kecil darinya dapat terengkuh dengan erat dan memberikan sensasi nyaman bagi keduanya.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Draco dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, hiks..." jawab Hermione ditengah isaknya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya,"

"hum..., bagaimana denganmu?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Aku membencimu,"

"Sudah kuduga!"

"Aku membencimu, Granger." Draco mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku benci karena kau membuatku menyangkal hal yang selama ini ku tanamkan dalam benakku, kau menghancurkan semua ideologiku."

Hening

"Kau juga yang membuatku berfikir untuk menghianati keluarga dan semua pengikut pangeran kegelapan."

"Eh?" Hermione tersentak atas ucapan terakhir Draco. Sepintas dia merasa salah terhadap pendengarannya tapi pelukan Draco semakin mengerat membuat Hermione sadar bahwa Draco serius mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hermione Granger..." bisik Draco. "Kumohon, pergilah dari hidupku, hiduplah dan menghilanglah dari hidupku!"

"HERMIONE!" panggil Ron dari kejauhan, keadaannya sedang kacau dengan tongkat sihir yang hampir patah tergenggam erat ditangannya.

Hermione tersentak dan melepaskan diri dari draco, matanya yang sembab menampakkan bahwa ia benar-benar menangis. Dengan segera Hermione menoleh ke arah Ron dan menyusulnya. Dia berlari meninggalkan draco yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan miris. Saat itu mereka telah sadar bagaimana posisi mereka saat itu, bagaimana takdir yang mempermainkan mereka tengah tertawa puas menyaksikan keputusan berat yang harus mereka pilih.

Dari awal hingga akhir mereka tetap musuh dan kini saatnya lah mereka juga mengakhiri semuanya, memilih jalan yang memang seharusnya mereka pilih. Gryffindor dan Slytherin, Pure-blood dan mugle-born, hal yang jelas-jelas tak dapat disatukan.

**= The End =**

Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa selesai dengan begitu hancurnya, silahkan kubur saja saya hidup-hidup... TOT saya memang author yang lelet dan gaje! Ckckkckckc

Sebenarnya bukan seperti ini ending yang saya idam-idamkan *nah loh?* tapi karena saya menderita WB berkepanjangan akhirnya saya lupa seperti apa seharusnya kisah ini mengalir, saya benar-benar lupa... *jedotin kepala kebantal*

Tapi yah...setidaknya saya masih ingat kalau akhirnya adalah sad-ending XD

_**Balesan ripiu...**_

Kisi, guest, imas: Hwaaaaaaaaa TOT ampuni saya... saya benar-benar lelet...*sujud2*

**Sekian T^T**

**Ritsu.**


End file.
